Digimon: The New Digital Adventures
by Dyson
Summary: When the dark powers once again rise up, a group of teens are sent into the Digital World to save it. With new Digimon partners and new Digivices, with they be able to win against evil and return home?
1. Episode 01: The Digi-Adventure Begins

Note: Any Digimon named from other Digimon series are not mine and are copyrighted. I do not have permission to use any of these Digimon but I'm not breaking any laws. The characters, Digimon and story are all created by me, so please do not reproduce them without my consent  
  
____________________The Digi-Adventure Begins____________________  
  
Ichiro took a long look around his apartment and checked the calendar he kept in his kitchen. He thought as much, it had been three months on this day since he moved away from home. Everyone had said he'd come back home within three months and today was the day that he had proven all of them wrong. They had said he was too young, leaving home the month he was 18, but he had won that argument too. He checked his messages, not that he got very many, his used his computer for most chatting, but because it was a little thing he did.  
  
His room was more of an office to him; he had just put everything into his bedroom since his apartment was a little small. He opened a cupboard and check out the piles and piles of CDs he kept in there. He closed one of the doors and noticed layers of post-it notes reminding him to organize his CDs. He swung the door back open and pulled out a CD from the top of a pile.  
  
"Huh? I don't own a CD like this." Ichiro wondered out loud, he then sighed, "I always forget when I borrow things."  
  
He took a look at the CD, it had a weird design on one side, it was three triangles upside down in form another flipped triangle. He could have sworn he'd seen a design like this before and turned to CD around, but the design remained in the same form, almost pointing at him.  
  
Ichiro opened the lid of his little portable Discman that he hooked to some larger speakers and spun in his chair to turn on his computer. He heard the disc begin to spin in the player and flipped the switch to his speakers on.  
  
After a few seconds of watching his computer boot up he noticed that his shadow was begin cast onto the screen. He turned around and found that his Discman was glowing bright white.  
  
"What? This hasn't happened before!" He went over and pulled the player off his shelf, disconnecting the cables that it was attached to, including the power cable. The light and sound of the disc didn't stop; it got faster.  
  
The Discman began to change shape and that's when Ichiro dropped it. It fell quickly to the floor and continued changing shape until is what something of rectangle. It stopped glowing and stayed in its new shape. Ichiro picked up the little rectangle and examined it.  
  
"It looks like… A little computer?" He turned towards his computer screen and saw the background begin to warp, he fell backwards in his chair just as the little device popped open and there was a bright flash.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ken looked over at his computer's tower. It always made so much noise when it started up, but he just couldn't afford a new one since his job didn't pay enough. He'd give it a few minutes to start up and hopefully all his programs would run from start-up. He moved to the next room, which contained a large TV, and picked up the remote. The TV flashed onto a news channel and began to report the news as Ken fought with the controller for some response.  
  
"Stupid batteries keep running out so fast on this piece of junk, I've paid more in the past month for batteries then I did for the remote." He began to search the room for a pair of batteries that he might have kept down here for something else while the new continued.  
  
"For the past two days teen Hideoaki Ishijima has been missing, after disappearing on Wednesday from his home. If you see this teen, please report it to our own Newswatch-"  
  
Ken kicked the TV off, he hated the news, it was just a bunch of media garbage. He went into his room and looked for some batteries on his shelf, he finally found some by his monitor; he swore it wasn't there before, and it was one of those two battery packs that they attached together. It had some off logo on it he didn't recognize, but new companies popped up daily where he bought most of his electronics. He placed the batteries in and shut the cover, flipping the remote and tapping the power button, a little red light came on and he smiled.  
  
He placed the converter onto his desk and went and got a soft drink. He didn't even see the bright light as he searched his fridge. He came back and couldn't find the remote. Had he left it in the last room? Did it slip onto the floor? He took a look at what was now sitting on his desk instead of a remote; it was a palm computer with black frost edges. It looked pretty cool but it wasn't here before. There was a design on a small egg shaped bump in the middle of the cover that matched the one on the batteries.  
  
He hit a small switch on the front of it and the thing snapped open to a flat keyboard and a wide screen, there was something scrolling past the screen that he recognized.  
  
"Binary code?" The thing began to flash and every display in his room suddenly gave off flashes of binary, then his computer screen showed a complex shape made of ones and zeros so small he could barely make it out. Then is stopped and he looked at the big picture, the binary wires had turned into the shape of a 3-D egg. He clicked down on the ESC key and there was a flash.  
  
The computer returned to normal, as did all the other displays. The speakers made a short beep and began to play MP3s. A chat window opened up. Ken was nowhere to be seen.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Sami looked over Eji's shoulder and took a peek at what he was doing on his little handheld game system. Eji twisted his shoulders so that she couldn't see the screen and look up at her.  
  
"Hey, it's no fair if you know what I have, now I have to change my team again." He looked back down to his system and played with the buttons for a few seconds.  
  
"Eji, hurry up!" Sami said as she sat across from him and looked at her team, clearly shown on her own unit's screen.  
  
She looked back up at Eji. The two of them had become quick friends as they liked the same games, but they had few other friends because most of the games were considered 'Childish' by most of the other seniors at their high school. She reached into her bag and pulled out the connection cable she had just got, she plugged one side in and noticed a little symbol on the plug. Eji plugged his in and was the first one to talk.  
  
"Sami, what's this little symbol here?" He said, rubbing his thumb over the top of the plug.  
  
"I don't know," Sami replied, "Does it really matter? Let's battle!" She clicked a few buttons and looked back up at Eji. "Ready? If we press the buttons at the same time it'll load faster." Eji nodded and they both clicked down on button in near synchronism. Both game systems suddenly changed shape, not much but very quickly in a bright glow of light.  
  
Eji looked down at the computer in his hands. "Sami… What just happened?"  
  
Sami looked at the device and then at Eji's. Hers was grey on the sides and Eji's was dark blue, and the symbol on the top looked a little like something she had seen before. "Wasn't this design on the cable?" The both looked up at the same time and heard dual clicks as both pads opened. There was a loud zap sounds and they both disappeared, leaving only a pair of backpack and jackets in the wide lunchroom.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Chisato watched the terrain blur by as she sped down the hill towards her house. This area was the greatest part of riding home; she was so free, so fast. She listened to her music on her headphones and made a lazy turn into her driveway, stopping halfway to just walk the bike in. She heard a small buzz and a pop and something moved in her pocket. She took out her mini- disc player and looked at the insert slot, it was empty.  
  
"Oooh, I hate this thing. I won't stop ejecting my discs!" She fished around in her pocket and pulled out a small disc. "They always get scratched," she whined, "Wait, what's this mark?" She looked at the shape on the disc, she was pretty sure it wasn't there before. It looked like a moon or something, like a half moon.  
  
The disc shone pretty brightly, even on the black part where the mark was. It looked like it was playable so she put it in and dropped the player into her pocket.  
  
Chisato moved over to her hanging bike rack and shoved her bike onto it, and then she felt a movement in her pocket again.  
  
"What is wrong with that thing now?" She picked out the player, but it wasn't a mini-disc player anymore, I look like a palm computer. She flipped the thing in her hand and looked again for her player. "What is this thing?"  
  
She took a close look, the edges were red and the same design was in an egg shape of the top. She took a look around the whole thing and didn't see a slot or anything. "Where do the discs go in?" She flipped open the top and a light poured out at her. "Is this thing brok-" she wasn't able to finish the thought as both the computer and herself glowed white and blinked out.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Sean looked at the little symbol in the corner of the screen of his laptop; the blue was mostly gone, meaning the battery had just about one hour of power left. He checked over everything on the screen and continues typing. The date this was due flashed through his mind a few times and he stared off into the white space between letters. He never even noticed the shadow that came over him.  
  
"Sean, right?" The voice spoke in an unsure tone and Sean looked towards who was speaking. As shadows of thought disappeared he recognized the face he was looking into, he slipped backwards a bit.  
  
"Oh, yes, that me," He hated himself for sounding so panicked, "You're… Ami Nishive, right?"  
  
Ami smiled, "Yup, most people get my last name wrong, good work. What are you doing out here?"  
  
Sean looked around at the area he was sitting in. It was the middle of the soccer field and areas where people had kicked too often and the grass had died surrounded him. "Oh, I come out here to type stories, not many people bother me out here." He was suddenly struck by a thought. "Not that you're bothering me though." He smiled and she gave a sweet smile that nearly made him melt.  
  
Ami gave a strong look at the laptop and handed him a battery. "This should be compatible, I have nearly the same computer at home."  
  
Sean almost felt his jaw drop and he took the battery. "Thanks, Ami. Here, you can take the dying one, we can trade them back tomorrow." He slipped in the large laptop battery and took out the old one; the computer didn't notice the change and the little icon showed full power.  
  
Ami took the battery and looked at is strangely. "Sean, what's this symbol here?" She leaned down to show him.  
  
"I haven't seen that before, but I don't really look at my batteries all the time." He checked back on his computer and saw the battery power icon change to some sort of feather shape.  
  
"It looks something like a blossom pedal…" Ami turned the battery end over end and then it began to glow until it changed shape.  
  
Sean could only watch as his laptop began to glow and shrink until is was large enough to be cradled in his palm. He looked at the top, adorned with the same icon he saw appear on his laptop and the entire thing was bordered with a white frost coloring. He looked up at Ami, who seems to also be holding the same thing, except he could see by the bottom that it was bordered with green, and he stood up so they could compare.  
  
"Sean, what just happened?" Ami noticed a latch mechanism and clicked the button, opening the top. She took a look and the long, flat screen; it seemed to be displaying a spinning wire-frame egg.  
  
By this time Sean had his opened his and was looking at the same thing. "I don't know, what's this egg thing? It has the same symbol as the icon too!" The two of them looked at one another in a look that said, 'did you do something?' and they were engulfed in a glow that surrounded a small area and then disappeared, without anyone on the field at all.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ichiro dropped from the sky and fell a couple of feet onto soft soil. He looked around well on his back and go up. He seemed to be surrounded by other people, including him, there were seven of them. He recognized one or two of them but the location was a complete mystery to him.  
  
"Ummmm…" He muttered as the others realized where they were. "Does anybody know where we are?"  
  
Everyone looked at one another. Nobody really knew.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End Transmission 


	2. Episode 02: The Digital Shrine

Note: Any Digimon named from other Digimon series are not mine and are copyrighted. I do not have permission to use any of these Digimon but I'm not breaking any laws. The characters, Digimon and story are all created by me, so please do not reproduce them without my consent  
  
____________________The Digital Shrine____________________  
  
The entire group had been sitting around for what Ichiro could think of as a couple of hours. He checked his watch for the fifth time out of habit and remembered that it had stopped when he'd been transported, if you could call it that, here. He looked around at the other people upon which the same experience had fallen. There was Ken, who he already knew, who was sitting just beside him, leading most of the conversations. Then there was Eji, a kid that looked a little younger then Ichiro or Ken, but he said that he was 18, most of the group was. Sami, who talked quite a lot in her high voice, was the odd one out, but she was younger because her birthday was near the end of the year. Sean seemed to be a quiet one, and he kept looking at Ami, a quite attractive girl who, through the talking everyone had done, was also quite intelligent. Then there was Chisato; she was also attractive but Ichiro thought the word 'beautiful' might have done better. She had an athletic build and long blond hair that she kept in a ponytail, she had seen him staring at her eyes when she was talking and they had both blushed a little bit. It was finally a comment that Sean made that broke Ichiro out of his own little world.  
  
"Has anybody noticed that we're wearing different clothing?" He asked, when the rest of the group had left the conversation quiet for too long. This caused the whole group to look down at what they were wearing, and everyone looked back up at the same time.  
  
"I could have sworn that I was wearing jeans," noted Sami, who was wearing tight shorts that went down to her knees, "and I was wearing a different shirt too, it was blue before, and this is grey. Eji was also wearing different stuff, right Eji?"  
  
Eji nodded, "Yeah, I was wearing jeans too, and a t-shirt. I don't even own anything like this." he said, motioning for people to look at the dark blue dress pants and his shirt with a collar on it. Everyone else nodded and began to take turns noting what they were wearing before the transport.  
  
"I wasn't wearing these baggy shorts either," noted Ami, dressed in dark green baggy shorts, "And I don't think my shirt was such a light green either."  
  
Ichiro took a look down at what he was wearing; it looked like some out of his closet, but it didn't look like something he owned. It was long jeans that were a lighter color then his normal jeans, but it seemed to match the light blue that his shirt now was. He looked over at Ken, whom he had known for quite a long time, and he had never seen him in what he was wearing, long baggy black khakis that had been rolled up to about his mid- shin when they had arrived. He was also wearing a wide-collared black shirt, he seemed to wear it pretty well but he just never wore stuff like that.  
  
"Don't worry, that happens during the transport." The voice was muffled, and everyone knew now what everyone else sounded like. It seemed to be coming from Ken though.  
  
Ken looked down to where the voice was coming from and pulled out his little computer. "Is this thing talking?" He looked to the other people in the group for an answer of any sort.  
  
"No, it's just me," said the voice, "I've been trying to contact you guys all day, but the signals are too weak."  
  
Ken flipped open his computer and the rest of the group began to crowd behind him, looking over his shoulders. There was somebody there, a teen who looked just as old as the rest of them did, except a little scruffy.  
  
"Well then, it's nice to meet you guys. My name's Hideo," the man smiled and the background behind him moved a bit as he shuffled, "it's nice to know that you've learned to at least open your Digi-com."  
  
"Our what?" Sean interrupted, pulling out his own little computer.  
  
"You Digi-com, it's the name I've given these little computer things." There was some movement and Hideo turned and gave some dark shadow a push. "Stay down," he said to the shadow, not meaning for it to be transferred through the mic, "You might scare them." There was some more scuffling and the camera was moved over until it hit the face of some creature, mostly black except for the white on it's face, chest and stomach. It had a spike on its nose and looked like some sort of dragon, or dinosaur.  
  
"Hi!" It said in a chipper voice, "I'm Zedmon, do you have your Digimon yet?" The camera turned back to Hideo.  
  
"Zedmon! What did I just tell you?" He said, turned off camera, he turned back to look into the faces of the group. "Sorry about that, we've been waiting quite a while for someone else to show up."  
  
Sean took the Digi-com from Ken and looked straight at Hideo. "What in the world was that thing?"  
  
Hideoaki sighed, "That was Zedmon, he's my Digimon or Digital Monster. This place is the digital world."  
  
Ken looked like he had been piecing something together during the exchange. Then he reached up and pulled the Digi-com back down to him. "Wait! Are you Hideoaki Ishijima? You've been missing for two days!"  
  
"Two days?" Hideo said with a look of surprise on his face, "It's been about fifteen months since I was transported…" He looked off screen at where anyone could guess Zedmon was. "The disc was right! Time is different here, it's only been two days!" He sighed, shifted back, and then Zedmon took the camera back and began to speak again.  
  
"Hideo's been wondering if anyone missed him, being away for more then a year," He looked to his side, "But it looks like he a little happier. Anyway, about your Digimon-"  
  
The camera shifted again and was pulled back and forth until it looked like Hideo had won. "Listen, there's a little icon on your screen, it should look like a target. Do you see it? Click on that and you'll open up a tracking device, I should be a brown dot to the north of you." There was a roar that shook the camera. "Oh no, he's found us," Hideo said, looking around the area, "I'll call you guys later, Zedmon, let's go." The picture flash out and it returned to some sort of desktop.  
  
They all looked at one another, and it was Ami who spoke up. "Do you think that we should listen to him? He does seem to know his way around." They all nodded and Ken stood up, taking his Digi-com back from Sean.  
  
"You're right, I think that he's our best bet for staying safe for now," Ken said, clicking a few buttons on his Digi-com, "And he isn't lying, there is a brown dot just about north of us."  
  
"Should we head north then?" Ichiro said, looking at everyone else. Everyone nodded back at him, "Then let's head north."  
  
The group began to walk what they guessed was north according to Ken's Digi-com. Sean opened up his own and motioned for Ami to follow the direction that his was giving. They were nearly out of the long clearing in the forest that they had spent the last hour talking in when Chisato spoke up.  
  
"Does anybody even know what a Digimon is?" Most of them looked at one another and continued to walk, leaving one another in their own trains of thought.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The group had been walking on foot for a little while when the sky began to darken. They each look up as the cloud turned black and thunder roared in the distance. It wasn't very long until the rain began to trickle, then shower, then pour down on the group. They all began to run until Ichiro pointed out a cave in the distance.  
  
"It looks like we can stay there for now, and we can see if we can contact Hideo again." He motioned for the group to follow him, not that any of them wanted to stay in the rain for very long.  
  
The cave was really more of a building, build into the rock. The front of it was a pair of stone pillars, though the whole place wasn't very high, only about seven feet at the doorway. The place was very dark except for the occasional point of light that illuminated the area with a faint glow. It was pretty spooky in the building, and it smelled like very old air. The group had been searching around the single room that they were staying in, and had found nothing. The room was very long and had pillars in the corners of the room, there didn't seem to be any insects or plants that had taken advantage of the place in its old age though, but that only made the place seem a little better.  
  
"When is it going to stop raining?" Questioned Sami, "This place is really giving me the creeps."  
  
"I know what you mean, I've seen some spooky places and this one seems to top them." Eji said, pacing along a wall.  
  
"Come on guys, at least it's warm and dry." Ichiro said, playing with his Digi-com, trying to find how to contact Hideo again.  
  
Ken was walking around, studying the far wall from the way in. Why would anyone create a single room like this? Everyone else had given up the search but he wanted to find a new room, there had to be one. Along the wall there were some designs. One was had seven or eight of them, all carved carefully into the stone, and the back wall had seven of them, he walked by each one. He stopped and took a look at the wall, then his Digi- com, then back. "Hey guys, come here." He beckoned, still looking at the designs.  
  
"What is it?" Said Sean, the first one over.  
  
"These designs, do any of them look like the ones on your Digi-coms?" He asked, still absorbed into the similarities of the two symbols.  
  
Chisato walked over to and area of the wall and looked at the carved figure. "This one looks like mine."  
  
"This one is mine," said Eji, "And this one is Sami's."  
  
They all began to take places along the walk until Ichiro found the three triangles that he knew was on his Digi-com. "I've found mine. Has anyone noticed that they're in an egg shape?" He asked, getting everyone to learn forward.  
  
There was a buzz and the wall began to move, not fast at first, it began by shedding dust onto the floor and shaking. The group stood back as most of the wall slid to the side and a new room opened up. The room looked brighter, there were more points of light this time, coming mostly from torches along the walls. Inside there were seven pedestals and on each one there was a single egg. The group approached the eggs and discovered that they were standing in the same order as the signs on the wall. Ken was the first to approach the egg with his symbol on it. He picked up the egg, it felt pretty light, and the rest of the group carefully walked towards the eggs that matched their own designs.  
  
"Where do you think these eggs came from?" asked Ami, rubbing the sleek shell of her egg.  
  
"I don't know," said Sami, "They're pretty big."  
  
"What is it with these designs?" asked Ichiro, "We seem to find them everywhere." Everyone in the room was silenced as a single, sharp crack was heard. Ichiro looked down at his egg, it's gleam now interrupted by the jagged line down the middle. "Did I break it?" There were more cracks in the room as every egg began to splinter and split.  
  
"It think the eggs are hatching," said Eji, moving towards his egg. All the eggs then flared white and changed shape, but didn't stop there, it moved from its new form to a different one, and the light settled down.  
  
Ichiro looked down and the purple ball that sat in front of him on the pedestal. It had too long, thin and wavy ears coming from what looked like a jewel in the middle of its forehead. Its face seemed to be only the front of the ball and was a lighter purple then the rest of his body. It opened up to wide eyes and gave Ichiro a look from top to bottom, and then it smiled and began to bounce around on the pedestal.  
  
"Ichiro! You're here! They're here! Get up!" The voice was excited and young, and the ball bounced in a circle.  
  
"What? You're talking?" Ichiro said, not willing to move toward the bouncing ball.  
  
"Oh course I am silly!" said the ball, "I'm Magatamon! Your Digimon!"  
  
"Wait a second, MY Digimon?" Ichiro looked at Magatamon and turned to Ken, who was beside him.  
  
Ken looked down at the small green ball; it had two lines of long curved spikes down the top of it. It also had a lighter green face and the eyes opened to look straight at Ken.  
  
"It's you! I'm so happy that you're finally here Ken!" The green ball bounced happily. "I'm Kasuimon! Nice to meet you!" It jumped onto his arm and began to snuggle against him. Ken just looked at the little creature.  
  
Sean looked at the small creature in front of him. It was mostly a ball in shape, except for two very small wings on each side of it and a very small crest on the top of its head. It had a tiny beak and was covered in the smallest of blue feathers.  
  
"Hi!" Said the little bird, "I'm Hinamon, nice to meet you Sean! I've been waiting so long!" The bird somehow got itself up into the air and floundered in the air a few seconds before it fell, Sean caught it in his hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you, umm, Hinamon." He looked at the small and innocent eyes that the bird looked back at him with.  
  
Sami was looking over her Digimon, a little creature that looked extremely smooth, but was in fact covered in the finest fur. It was in the shape of a baby animal, like a kitten and was colored like an off white. It looked at her with a pair of pretty eyes and twitched its ear.  
  
"Hi Sami, I'm Konekomon!" the little creature said. "You and me are gonna be great friends, right?"  
  
Sami looked at the little creature, "I don't see why not."  
  
Ami looked at the animal before her. It was light green except for the flare of red that the flower on its head was. It looked at her shyly and stretched its four tiny little legs.  
  
"Hi." It said in a low tone. "I'm Sennyomon, you're Ami right?" It asked in its squeaky little voice.  
  
Ami smiled and nodded at the little creature. "That's right. Sennyomon, you and me will be great friends." Sennyomon gave a big smile back to Ami and hopped into her outstretched hands.  
  
Chisato looked at the Digimon, and it looked back. Chisato noticed that it looked a lot like Konekomon except it had longer ears that hung down on the sides of its head.  
  
"Hey! I'm Koinumon, your Digimon!" I said it a deeper voice, though compared to the rest of the Digimon's high voices. Chisato stretched out her hand and rubbed the Digimon behind the ear, because it seemed like the thing to do.  
  
Eji looked at the sea animal that had hatched. It was something like a fish, very slick, but it looked almost like a mammal of some kind. It had two very large flippers on its front legs and a pair of smaller ones for it's back legs. It was looking around at the others and smiled at Eji, moving it's flippers to get closer to him.  
  
Eji smiled back at it, "And what is your name? I'm Eji."  
  
The Digimon looked back at him. "Hi Eji," it said in an odd voice that Eji though few people could do without hurting their throat, "I'm Kinhamon!"  
  
Everyone was looking over or talking happily with their Digimon when Ichiro and Magatamon began to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Hey look," said Ichiro, "It's stopped raining."  
  
Ken walked over to the doorway, carrying Kasuimon, "He's right, it has stopped."  
  
The rest of the group walked over to the door to look outside, most of the Digimon shading their eyes from the bright sunlight. It was a deep rumble in the back of the now extended room that caused everyone to turn from the light.  
  
The rumble was something moving, and with the extra light in the back room they could see what it was. It was mostly brown, but that was because the creature was made mostly out of rock. It looked like some sort of ape in the way that it had a pair over very large arms and it stood, dragging it's arms, on a pair of stout legs. "Give me those Digimon back." The creature rumbled.  
  
Ken looked down at Kasuimon, "Do you know what that thing is?" he asked, keeping a wary eye on the rock-beast.  
  
"That's Sedimon," answered Kasuimon, "He's an evil Digimon that's been guarding our eggs so that we couldn't hatch."  
  
Sedimon clawed his way out of a hole in the wall the he hand been occupying and whipped a large fist into a wall. The entire building shook and dust began to fall out of the ceiling. "Give the Digimon back!" The thing roared and began to move towards the group.  
  
Magatamon jumped out of Ichiro's arms and landed on the floor, the rest of the Digimon followed him. "Let's get this guy!" He yelled and all the Digimon lined up.  
  
"BUBBLE BLASTER!" They all yelled, and spat out hundreds of little bubbles that popped against Sedimon's chest.  
  
Sedimon roared in anger and hit the walls again. Then he put both fists together and slammed them down on the floor. "QUAKE SLAM!" He yelled, and a wave of shattered earth flew towards the Digimon, exploding in front of them and sending them flying back into the arms of their owners.  
  
"We're not strong enough," Hinamon said, looking up at Sean.  
  
"It doesn't matter right now," said Sean, "We're going to get you out of here." He scrambled for the door, as did the rest of the group, they were all safely out when the heard Sedimon roar again.  
  
"QUAKE SLAM!" He yelled, sending another wave out the door that the group and their Digimon all dodged. The pillars at the front though, collapsed, and the entire front of the building fell down. All that the entire group heard was the yelling of Sedimon quickly being silenced as the whole building caved in.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The group was just outside the door some minutes later, talking while most of their Digimon played in a puddle of water.  
  
"So these are Digimon? Like what Zedmon is?" asked Sami, looking at the rest of the team.  
  
"I think so, but Zedmon looked bigger. What about Sedimon though? He was huge compared to these little guys." Eji said.  
  
"He was a Digimon too, except they said the he was evil." Sean answered.  
  
"Whom was he protecting the eggs for though? Why didn't they want them hatched?" Chisato asked.  
  
"I must have something to do with the Digi-coms and the egg designs. I mean if all of us needed to be in that temple place to open the back door, we must be something special then right?" Ami looked down at her Digi- com and the over to Sennyomon. "The Digimon all seem to like us and they did know our names, right?"  
  
"I really wish we could get a hold of Hideo again. He might be able to give us more information on our Digimon." Ken looked over at Ichiro, who had been playing with his Digi-com for a little while. "How's it going Ichiro?"  
  
Ichiro looked up, "Well I've found that these Digi-coms can do a couple of things. There's the Video communication, but I haven't found how to do that yet. There's also the tracking ability, but Hideo's dot isn't where it was before."  
  
"Maybe we should just keep heading north then," said Chisato, "I can't hurt, right?" The rest if the group nodded to this and all looked back at their Digimon.  
  
"They're all so cute." Said Sami in a higher then usual voice, "They all get along so well to."  
  
Magatamon and Kasuimon looked at one another and Magatamon tossed a big mud ball right into Kasuimon's face with his long waving ears. All the Digimon turned to Kasuimon and he growled. "MUD FIGHT!" He yelled.  
  
The team could only watch as mud flew all over the place. Digimon were tossing balls of mud and slipping all over the place.  
  
"You were saying Sami?" said Eji, keeping his eyes on the mud battle.  
  
"Be quiet Eji," she said, "Just be quiet."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ichiro looked down at his still muddy Digimon as the group began to walk north. They had just begun to walk across a huge plain when the forest had suddenly ended. To the distant north they could see hills begin to start. Ichiro was holding Magatamon by his ears but he didn't seem to mind, he was just swinging back and forth humming some notes that didn't seem to match any tune.  
  
"It's interesting." He thought, "The last thing I'm sure any of us thought we'd get when we came here was a little monster. The only thing I think I was less sure of finding when I get here was a friend."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End Transmission 


	3. Episode 03: The Digimon Factory

Note: Any Digimon named from other Digimon series are not mine and are copyrighted. I do not have permission to use any of these Digimon but I'm not breaking any laws. The characters, Digimon and story are all created by me, so please do not reproduce them without my consent  
  
____________________The Digimon Factory____________________  
  
The entire group walked slowly on through the dusty ground. The grass had ended just after they had gotten over the first hill and it wasn't long before everyone noticed that they were hungry, the Digimon were too. The had walked over any number of hills and none of them seemed tall enough to see very far into the distance, it was almost like they were walking through a wasteland.  
  
"So you're trying to tell me that none of us had any food when they were transported?" Asked Ichiro, dragging his feet on the ground. Magatamon had his tongue hanging out and wasn't swinging in Ichiro's grip anymore.  
  
"I had a lunch in my backpack," Sami said, "but it wasn't transported with us." She looked down at Konekomon, who was sleeping from when she passed out of exhaustion.  
  
"I think that the whole hatching thing takes a lot out of the Digimon," Sean said, checking Hinamon, who was on his shoulder, "and it's too late to worry about anything you left behind."  
  
Ken had been leading the group for the most part, or at least walking ahead of them, and when he topped the next hill a smile came over his face. "Guys! There's some building over here!" He exclaimed, pointing to something nobody else could see.  
  
Kasuimon was bouncing with a new energy; "There's go to be something there to eat, right?" He said, leaping over the top of the hill and out of sight.  
  
The rest of the group moved over the hill and saw in front of them what looked like a giant cliff face that stretched for miles on either side in the middle, where Kasuimon was heading was a building. The building was pretty large, as it climbed all the way up the rock face and over the top. There were tall smoke stacks along the top of the building but there was no smoke coming out of any of them. It was colored an odd metal grey and looked extremely solid. The whole thing looked like someone had lodged it into the cliff side without bothering with making it accessible. There were a single pair of double doors in the middle of the wall facing them but no other entrances or even windows could be seen.  
  
"I looks like a factory of some sort," noted Chisato, "and factories have cafeterias, right?" She looked around the group and most of them gave a small nod, they were all hungry and didn't even want to think about why the building was there.  
  
The group entered through the large pair of doors into hallways, all perfectly lit, like someone was there. They didn't see any people at all and the whole thing seemed to be made of hallways.  
  
"This place is like a maze! Do we even know what floor we're on?" Questioned Ichiro, looking at the group and the Digimon, all of which were starting to slow down again.  
  
"Hey! Over here guys, there are boxes with food on them!" The yell came from Magatamon, who had just adventured around a corner.  
  
The entire group rushed around the corner to look at the boxes that the little Digimon was talking about, and were all pleasantly surprised by the tall colored boxes that stood before them.  
  
"Vending machines!" Cried Sami in excitement, moving to one of them.  
  
"This one has drinks, and this one has… Digi-bars?" Sean looked confused at the title of vending machine.  
  
"Here, this one has energy bars, we can eat these." Chisato stood in front of a machine and searched through her unfamiliar pockets until she stopped dead. Everyone else, who was searching the same as her, all realized something at the same time.  
  
"Does anyone have money?" Ami asked, with her hand deep in a pocket.  
  
The whole group collapsed and then there was the sound of cracking plastic and the crackle of a wrapper being torn open. Everyone looked at Ken, who was crouching by a now broken vending machine, feeding Kasuimon half of an energy bar and then eating the other half. He looked at the entire group as they sat staring at him.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently, "Don't tell me you're not worried about your Digimon too." He put his hand back in the hole in the vending machine and pulled out a fistful of energy bars, which he tossed to the group.  
  
"What do you mean 'What'? You're stealing! You broke the machine too!" Sami exclaimed as Konekomon jumped out of her arms and began to tear at a wrapper. Most of the Digimon followed her and began to eat the varied power bars after finding their own little way through the wrapping.  
  
"Listen, all of you guys are hungry, right?" Ken replied calmly. The group nodded and looked at their eating Digimon. "We haven't seen anyone in this building, it's abandoned!" He pulled out another handful of bars and tossed them one by one to the rest of the team. "Eat up, we don't know when we'll have a chance like this again."  
  
The group eyed the bars and began to meekly open the packaging and eat the contents. They all visibly relaxed and Chisato even got up and began to attempt breaking into a soft drink machine. Ichiro and a couple of the Digimon got up and pulled until for front came off, and they began to hand out varied sodas.  
  
"I don't know what company makes… Digi-Cola," Said Eji, reading the label off a can, "but they can expect me as a long term customer!" He guzzled the remainder of the can and went after another one of the cold soft drinks placed in rows in the machine.  
  
Ken sat on the opposite side of one of the vending machines, away from the site of the group. He had Kasuimon in his lap and was pouring a cola into the ball shaped Digimon's expansive mouth. He put the empty can down and looked at his hand, which was bleeding. He bit his lip and wiped it off on the roll at the bottom of his pant leg. He had hidden that arm from the group and Kasuimon looked up at the bleeding hand with a worried expression on his face. Ken turned just around the machine and looked at the remainder of the group, whom were all sitting at the most distant vending machine, trying to break through to whatever foodstuffs were on the other side.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," He said in a whisper voice, "you didn't have to hurt yourself."  
  
"I had to do something, the group was just sitting there. All of them had to eat but they just weren't willing to do something out of the normal." He gave his wrist a little twist and patted the Digimon on top of its head. "Look, see? All better, I'll be fine."  
  
"That doesn't look very good at all actually." Ken looked up into the face of Chisato, who was just standing at the corner of the machine and looking down at him. She sat just by the end of his legs and along the wall. She was holding Koinumon in her arms and nodded to Ken. "You should really take care of that. Here," she held out her hand and Koinumon jumped off her lap, "Give me your hand, I found a First Aid Kit."  
  
Ken sighed and placed his hand into her grip, she moved around him just a bit and opened a small kit she was hiding behind her. She started to work on his hand and he looked at her work.  
  
"You seem to know quite a bit about first aid." He commented, as she went through steps that looked very practiced.  
  
"Well I tend to hurt myself a lot," She admitted, looking up into his eyes and then quickly looking back to his hand. Ken could have sworn she was blushing a bit. "So I learned how to patch up cuts and scrapes so my parents wouldn't worry about me." She finished and let go of Ken's hand. "There, all done, it should heal better now."  
  
Ken moved his wrist and looked at the tight bandages. "Thanks Chisato." The two of them just looked at one another for a small stretch of time until someone called from the group to them.  
  
"Hey guys! I found a couple of bags here, I think we can put extra food in them." Sami called from around the corner.  
  
"What're you talking about, I found the bags Sami." It was Eji talking now, and Ken and Chisato were already up and on their way back to the group.  
  
"Okay, so we both found them, right? It doesn't matter anyway, let's just stuff the food away." Sami began to pull cans out of one of the machines and stuffing them into a bag. Ken went over and took one from Eji, as did Ichiro and Sean. The boys began to fill their bags with the food available, mostly energy bars in a variety of flavors and a couple bags of what appeared to be 'Digi-Chips'.  
  
It wasn't very long until the machines were all empty and nearly everyone had a bag of food or drinks. The Digimon just bounced, walked or flew up and down the hallways way a short distance and the team sat down after their little spree was over. Most of the team just sat but Ichiro pulled out Digi-com and began to play with it again.  
  
"Guys! I've contacted Hideo!" The group crowded around Ichiro and all of them looked at the little screen, which displayed the face of Hideo.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you enjoying the Digital world?" Hideo asked, smiling. The group could see the background this time and it looked like he was hiding in a cave. "Sorry that I've been a little out of reach lately, I've been doing a little running." He looked to the side of the screen and everyone heard the barely audible voice of Zedmon. "Okay, okay, I'll ask them." Hideo said off screen. "Guys, have you found any Digimon yet?"  
  
Ichiro looked at the group and over to the Digimon. "Actually all seven of us have found Digimon." He turned the Digi-com so that he was sure that the camera was picking up footage of the Digimon playing down the hall. Ichiro turned the camera back to the group after a few seconds and looked back at Hideo. "They all hatched from eggs we found in a temple of some sort."  
  
"They all just hatched?" He looked over at Zedmon and back. "It took us days to get out of the baby form, let alone moving straight to In- training."  
  
"In-training? Baby? What are you talking about Hideo?" Asked Sami, trying to move Sean and Chisato so she could lean towards the screen.  
  
"Well Digimon have a variety of forms, starting in the egg and moving to baby, then In-training, then Rookie." He moved the camera so that everyone could see Zedmon pulling at a tree root in the little cave. "Zedmon right now is a Rookie, and your Digimon are In-training. When they move between levels or 'Digivolve', they become stronger and tend to become larger." He moved the camera back towards himself and nodded. "That's mostly what I know."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Asked Ami, moving Sami aside so she could get closer.  
  
Hideo looked a little surprised at the question and they saw him searching his pockets for something. He came out with something that looked like a tiny Diskette. "It was this thing, it's some sort of data containment device. Someone who traveled in the Digital world long before us apparently made it and left helpful information about Digimon and how the world works. The person doesn't have a name though and most of it is video showing how Digimon have Digivolved. There are apparently a couple more of these 'Discs', but I only found this one so far."  
  
The group looked to one another and back at Hideo. "So where can we find you right now? We appear to be in some kind of factory right now." It was Sean who spoke up, but he didn't move anyone to get closer to the Digi- com.  
  
"Well I think you guys should continue to head north, towards the middle of the island." Hideo answered.  
  
"Wait, this is an island?" Ken quickly asked, interrupting any further comments from Hideo.  
  
"Well, yes it is." Hideo answered, speaking in almost a surprised tone. "Anyway, if you guys continue north towards the center, we can meet there. Zedmon and I are a little farther from the center of the island so we'll start now. See you guys later, I'll contact you since your combined signals are stronger." The picture blinked out and the desktop appeared. Ichiro closed the Digi-com and looked up at the group.  
  
"Well I guess that we're heading north, right? This building seems to go over the top of the cliff so we should exit there." Ichiro stood up and picked up Magatamon. "Now that we have food, we should probably start now." The group nodded to him and picked up their Digimon, and they all started back through the maze of hallways and stairs.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The group had been walking the hallways with a quicker pace but in silence. They finally reached a door that ended the only hallway they had been following. The team looked at the door with odd surprise, as they hadn't seen the cold steel door in the yellowing hallway until they were in front of it.  
  
"Umm… We should open it." Said Eji, reaching for the handle. "Right?" He looked back at the group, who all nodded. Eji clicked the button on the handle and pulled the door open.  
  
On the other side the door the area grew much larger, expansive in fact. There were machines everywhere and catwalks leading to all parts of the room. Everything was the same shade of steely grey except for the walls and floors, which were the same yellowing color that the group had seen through their journey in the building. The machines looked like they were supposed to puts things together, as they all had robotic arms on them. Nothing in the rooms made a sound except for the group and their Digimon. The Digimon began to move around the catwalk they had entered on as the humans looked at every detail in the room.  
  
"So this is a factory." Said Ken, looking over the railings at the machines on the main floor.  
  
"Looks like, but what does it make?" Sami said, walking after Konekomon.  
  
"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Asked Chisato, "Everything has been shut down."  
  
"This is such a big room, isn't it Sean?" Asked Hinamon, who was floating just by Sean's shoulder.  
  
"This is defiantly the largest room I've ever been in." Admitted Sean.  
  
"Come on, we better try to get to the other side of the room." Ichiro said, grabbing Magatamon's ears and lifting him.  
  
The group began to collect their Digimon and move along the catwalks, following Ichiro. On the other side of the giant room they found a panel of buttons and switches. Ken and Ichiro put down their Digimon and began took look over every button and switch carefully.  
  
"Do any of the switches open a map or something?" Asked Sean.  
  
"I don't think so," answered Ken, "To do that we'd need to turn on the power, and I'm not sure if we want all the machines to turn on."  
  
While Ken and Ichiro continued to look at the controls their Digimon squared off. Magatamon looked at Kasuimon and he looked back. Then Kasuimon bounced up and onto Magatamon's head, bouncing off and looking back at him, sticking out his tongue. Magatamon bounced off Kasuimon's head and onto the controls at the far end from the group and stuck his tongue out at Kasuimon and crossed his eyes. Kasuimon bounded up and onto a large faceless button, and a loud metallic screech began.  
  
"What in the world is that noise?" Chisato yelled, holding her hands over her ears. In her arms, Koinumon was using her tiny paws to hold her large ears closed.  
  
"I think that the machines are starting!" Ami yelled back, holding her own ears.  
  
"What caused them to start?" Eji called out. They all looked at Kasuimon and Magatamon, both who were blushing brightly. The screech died down but the machines were still very noisy.  
  
Ken walked over to Kasuimon. "It's okay, we would have turned them on sooner or later."  
  
Sean was at the opposite door of the booth from the one they had entered. "Hey guys, there's a ladder down onto the floor, maybe we could see what's being made." He had already begun to climb down before anyone answered and Hinamon was floating just after him.  
  
The rest of the group shrugged and began to climb down one by one, carrying their Digimon in one hand. The group began to move towards where Sean and Hinamon were and they all stared at the same place, where completed machines were being lined up. They were all shaped like humans, except smaller. Each one was silver all over and a single barrel on one arm. They also all had the same head design, which looked something like a small helmet with a visor that opened into darkness.  
  
"What are those things?" Asked Sami, not willing to move any closer.  
  
"They look like little robots." Answered Eji, staying close to Sami.  
  
Sean heard a beeping from his pocket and pulled out his white- bordered Digi-com, opened it and looked at the screen. "Hey, my Digi-com says something." The group all looked at him and took out their own Digi- coms.  
  
"Metamon, the manufactured Digimon. Level: Rookie" Ichiro read out loud. "Are the Digi-coms really identifying the Digimon?"  
  
"Looks like it." Said Chisato, "I'm sure they'll just continue to surprise us."  
  
The group looked back up at the collection of Metamon that were building up, there seemed to be about a dozen now.  
  
"Hey, that one just moved!" Exclaimed Ken pointing to one of the units. The group all looked where he was pointing. Nothing happened for a second and everybody relaxed, but then the arm moved again and the whole thing straightened up.  
  
The Digimon began to line up and the Metamon looked at all of them. "You have trespassed." The Digimon said in a computer voice. "You will now be destroyed." The Digimon raised its arm and targeted the one of the Digimon.  
  
"Okay, let's show this guy!" Shouted Kinhamon.  
  
"BUBBLE BLAST!" They all cried out at once, as streams of bubbles flew out and hit the other Digimon. He tried to block the attacks but it was just too much, he was pushed back and fell down, breaking into different parts.  
  
"Hey, that guy was easy!" Sean said, taking a look at the disconnected arms and legs from behind the line of Digimon. Then there was a creak and sound of robotics like the Metamon had made.  
  
The whole team looked over to the passive Metamon and then one began to move, then another.  
  
"They're all coming alive!" Screamed Sami, "We can't take them all on!"  
  
"Let's move!" Ken called to the whole group, Digimon and human, pointing towards a pair of open doors. The group all left except for Ken and Ichiro. Ken looked over to Ichiro, who was holding onto Magatamon. "Ichiro, come on, leave."  
  
"I'm not going unless you go first, and I know that you're not about to leave. The rest of them need a head start." Ichiro said, setting Magatamon down.  
  
"That's right! We can take on these metal heads!" Magatamon said in an excited voice.  
  
Ken looked at both of them and then at Kasuimon. They all nodded and looked towards the Metamon. "Okay then, you can stay, let's go Kasuimon!"  
  
"Great," said Ichiro, "You can do it Magatamon!"  
  
The two colored balls bounced over to the advancing force of robots. Some of the robots dodged to the far sides and went through other pairs of double doors, but there were still four to take on the two little Digimon. Kasuimon bounded into one of the Metamon's chests and knocked the thing backward about a meter. Magatamon repeated on a second one and the two robots fell into one another, but they both got back up, barely scratched.  
  
"SHOCK RIFLE!" Called out the two other Metamon and began to fire small blue shots at the little Digimon. Magatamon dodged right and Kasuimon dodged left, but they both ran out of space to run and soon a volley of bullets hit both of them.  
  
"Magatamon!" Called Ichiro.  
  
"Kasuimon!" Ken yelled.  
  
The smoke cleared and both of the Digimon were still they, badly scratched, but still alive. The four Metamon began to charge on them again and two of them kicked the little Digimon like soccer balls into a distant wall.  
  
"Ken! We have to do something!" Ichiro yelled to his friend.  
  
"What can we do?" Ken asked Ichiro. He heard a buzzing from his Digi- com and opened the lid. Ichiro heard his own go off and pulled out his light blue Digi-com "Ichiro, we have to make them Digivolve!"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ami looked back at Ken and Ichiro as the group began to run down the hallway, she turned and stopped, grabbing Chisato as she passed.  
  
"Chisato, they're not coming with us, shouldn't we wait for them?" Ami asked, her face full of worry as she looked back.  
  
"Listen Ami, you keep running, I'll stay back here and wait for them, okay?" Chisato hurried, beginning to push Ami down the hall with her at a good jogging pace.  
  
"Okay, but you stay safe too." Ami said as Chisato handed her off to Sean, who hurried Ami to run faster.  
  
Chisato looked at the group as they ran down the hall. She put Koinumon down and looked back towards the remaining two people in the group. "Koinumon, we've got to go and help the others, okay?"  
  
"Okay Chisato," The little Digimon said, "I've got to protect you too though."  
  
Chisato nodded and the wall to her side burst in, sending dust everywhere. Out of the hole came two Metamon, already holding their arms up and aiming the guns on their arms at Chisato and Koinumon.  
  
"SHOCK RIFLE!" The two Digimon called out, showering the floor with small explosions where stray bullets hit. Koinumon was already out of the targeted area though, and jumped onto one of the Metamon's heads, clawing with its paws. The Digimon swatted the little animal into the wall and the other aimed where Koinumon had landed.  
  
"SHOCK RIFLE!" It called out and sent blue bullets towards Koinumon. Chisato saw the first one hit and the remainder all looked like they had hit her, causing little explosions to send smoke and dust everywhere.  
  
"Koinumon! Get up! You can do it!" Chisato called from the side. She saw the little creature struggle in the hole and begin to sway, falling against the rim of the crater.  
  
"What did Hideo call it?" Chisato thought. "What can make her stronger?" She thought back to the last message they had gotten and called out, holding the Digi-com she had naturally brought out, "Koinumon! Digivolve!"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Eji looked over to Sami, the two of them were running side-by-side, leading the party away from danger. Just ahead of him he saw the hall cut off into two separate passages. There was a sound of explosions ahead and behind him and he saw the wall break apart and fall. There were four Metamon in front of him; all of them were holding their arms up and aiming with barrels on their other arm. He pulled Sami by the wrist to the left and called back to Ami and Sean.  
  
"You guys go right, we'll go left!" He said, and both him and Sami went down the passage. In a split second the Metamon split up and began to chase the pairs, two after each of them. Eji looked down to the creature he was holding to his chest. "Kinhamon, are you okay to battle them?" He asked it.  
  
Kinhamon looked up at him, "I'm fine, I can take him down easy."  
  
Eji stopped and let the Digimon jump out of his arms. "You can do it Kinhamon, I trust you."  
  
Sami stopped beside Eji and set down Konekomon. "You can take them Konekomon!"  
  
Konekomon sat back and looked up at Sami. "These guys are easy as cake!"  
  
The Metamon stopped and quickly pulled their gun-arms up.  
  
"BUBBLE BLAST!" The two little Digimon called out and fired bubbles that popped against both of the larger Digimon. The Metamon charged towards them in mid attack and kicked them both into separate walls.  
  
"Konekomon!" Sami called out, "Please be okay!"  
  
Konekomon jumped from her place on the wall and leaped onto one of the Metamon. The first one stepped backwards into the other and the two stood in the middle of the hall. Kinhamon jumped into the chest of the one facing him and they two robots slipped into the wall.  
  
One of the Metamon hit both smaller Digimon with punches and they fell just in front of their owners.  
  
"Eji, I need more strength…" Kinhamon said weakly. Eji crouched down and looked up at the Rookie Digimon, aiming at Kinhamon and Konekomon again.  
  
"Kinhamon, I think I can." Eji said, standing up. He pulled out his Digi- com and looked over to Sami, who was doing the same thing.  
  
Both of them called out at the same time. "You've got to Digivolve!"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Sean nodded to Eji and took Ami down the right hallway. He saw two of the Metamon following behind them, and as they round a corner, he found a door. Quickly opening the door and getting both Ami and himself, plus their Digimon, into the room he closed the door as he heard that Metamon coming just around the corner.  
  
Sean looked over to Ami, "Are you doing okay?"  
  
Ami was looking down at Sennyomon and sighed. "I'm okay, I'm just a little worried about the others. You know that Ken and Ichiro stayed behind?"  
  
Sean nodded, "I saw them. Then Chisato stayed behind to save both of them…" He stopped and sat back against the door, looking at Hinamon. "Do you find this all odd at all?" He asked Ami, looking back up at her.  
  
"Find what odd?" She asked him back. She found herself playing with Sennyomon's pedals.  
  
"I mean all this. Traveling to a different world, discovering some odd creatures…" He said, trailing off.  
  
"Hey!" Said Hinamon, "I might take that personally!"  
  
"Not that you're odd Hinamon. Or you Sennyomon," he said to the Digimon in Ami's lap, "It's just that we don't have Digimon back home."  
  
"Well, I think that everyone is just trying to adapt with what's going on. I mean, if we just sat around and denied it we wouldn't be anywhere. There are all these bad Digimon around too, and if we hadn't found our Digimon…" She trailed off a bit a looked down at Sennyomon again, "We could be in more trouble."  
  
Sean sighed and looked at the door. "We can't just sit here anymore." He said, standing. "If Ken, Chisato and Ichiro think that we can't stand up for ourselves, then they're all wrong."  
  
Ami stood up beside him. "That's right! We can take on these evil Digimon, right Sennyomon?"  
  
The little plant looked at Ami, "I know I can do it!"  
  
Ami smiled and looked at Sean. "That's right, we all can, let's go get those Metamon!"  
  
Sean opened the door and they all looked out, seeing the two Metamon with their backs turned. "Let's go Hinamon!" He called to the little bird.  
  
Both of the little Digimon charged straight at the unsuspecting Metamon. Hinamon dropped straight on the head of one while Sennyomon jumped into the legs of the other. The two of them stood back from the two Metamon as they began to get back up.  
  
"BUBBLE BLASTER!" The little Digimon called out, sending a blast of bubbles flying at the Metamon. The other Digimon, however, didn't ever guard and pulled their arms up without aiming.  
  
"SHOCK RIFLE!" The other two yelled in a robotic voice and fired small blue bullets that popped all the bubbles and began to explode around the smaller Digimon. Not having time to aim took off their accuracy and walls exploded with dust as small hole were blasted into them. The two Digimon sat in the largest hole in the floor.  
  
"Ami! We have to do something!" Sean called out, but Ami grabbed his arm, she was actually quite strong.  
  
"Sean, we have to do what Hideo said," Ami said looking at the Digi-com in her hand, "we have to make them Digivolve!"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End Transmission 


	4. Episode 04: The First Night

Note: Any Digimon named from other Digimon series are not mine and are copyrighted. I do not have permission to use any of these Digimon but I'm not breaking any laws. The characters, Digimon and story are all created by me, so please do not reproduce them without my consent  
  
____________________The First Night____________________  
  
Both Sami and Eji held their Digi-coms towards their Digimon, who were just down the hall. Both Kinhamon and Konekomon were covered with scrapes and were struggling to move. Further down the yellowed, old hallway, there were Metamon, odd-looking Digimon that looked like thin robots with helmeted heads. The two Metamon were holding up their gun-arms, ready to fire on the smaller Digimon again.  
  
"You've got to Digivolve!" The two teens called out, and streaks of blurred light shot out from the suddenly shaking Digi-coms.  
  
A dark blue beam flew out of Eji's Digi-com and hit Kinhamon. Kinhamon was suddenly surrounded in an aura of deep blue and stood up again, feeling the power.  
  
"Kinhamon Digivolve to...!"  
  
The aura around Kinhamon grew and Kinhamon began to glow brightly. His form changed and the light became too bright, leaving a new creature standing in the smaller Digimon's place. The creature looked a large, flat lizard. It had one row of long, curved spikes down it's back and one stripe on either side, contrasting a darker blue on the light blue that the rest of his body was. It had four legs coming out of its body and it appeared almost like a shell-less turtle. It had two large eyes on the front of its body and sharp teeth in its wide mouth that nearly reached its front legs.  
  
"Kaiyoumon!" The new creature roared. It looked over at the Metamon and then looked back at Eji.  
  
"You did it Kinhamon!" Eji called out.  
  
"Call me Kaiyoumon now." The creature growled at Eji.  
  
A grey light came out of Sami's Digi-com and surrounded Konekomon in a flaming aura. Konekomon got back up onto all four paws and shook her self.  
  
"Konekomon Digivolve to…!"  
  
The aura twisted faster and faster around the little figure and light shone from the center, right under Konekomon. The light became too bright to bear and then faded away. A new Digimon stood where the aura had died down. It looked like a cat that had learned to stand on its back legs and was colored mostly black. The Digimon had a white stomach and grey highlights on the tip of its ears and tail. The cat was wearing large grey gloves shaped like a paw over her own that still let midnight black claws show, and there was a tiny silver ring through one ear.  
  
"Nekomon!" The cat called and looked to Sami, giving her something of a cat thumbs-up.  
  
"Go get them…umm… Nekomon!" Sami said to the Digimon.  
  
Nekomon nodded to Sami and then to Kaiyoumon. She leapt over to the Metamon, who were stunned by the new foes. The Metamon looked at one another and then back at Nekomon, who was charging using her front paws to run on all fours. They both raised their gun-arms and aimed at the running figure.  
  
"SHOCK RIFLE!" The Metamon called out, sending bolts of blue flying at Nekomon. She ran too fast and dodged most of the shots, jumping and curling into a little ball, hurling herself into one of the Metamon. The robot was taken aback by the attack and fell over; flailing as Nekomon began to punch him with her gloved paws. The other Metamon turned to the fight and raised his weapon again.  
  
"CURRENT SHOT!" Kaiyoumon called out, unnoticed by the robot as Nekomon continued to damage the first robot. He spat out a ball of water that flew towards Metamon and the metallic creature could only turn around before the orb hit him full on in the head. The water splashed and the robot fell back, falling to pieces. The eyes in the helmet blipped out.  
  
The other Metamon stood up, taking control of the situation and throwing Nekomon back down the hallway. The cat Digimon landed on all fours and began to charge again. The robot had only gotten his rifle-arm back up when Nekomon jumped off the floor and onto a wall, leaping again at the Metamon.  
  
"BLACK CLAW!" The cat roared, light gleaming off the sharpness of her claws as she scraped them across the face of the robot. The Metamon turned in its place and collapsed onto the ground, shattering into mixed parts.  
  
Eji and Sami ran over to their Digimon. The Digimon lined up in the hall and looked at the two humans.  
  
Eji kneeled down to Kaiyoumon. "That was great work!" He said, patting the large lizard just before the line of spikes started.  
  
Sami picked of Nekomon and hugged her. "You were great too Nekomon!" She said. Nekomon hugged her back, they were both giggling.  
  
"We better go back and help the others, right?" Eji asked. Both Digimon and Sami nodded. "Let's go help them then." He said, running down the hallway. Sami carried Nekomon and Kaiyoumon moved with amazing speed for something that had such small legs.  
  
"Let's hope we're not too late." Sami said, looking down at Nekomon, who looked back up.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Sean looked over to Ami and then he looked back down to their small Digimon, sitting in a hole in the hallway floor.  
  
"Sean!" Ami said, pulling his attention back, "Didn't you hear me? They need to Digivolve!"  
  
Sean pulled out his Digi-com and Ami smiled, doing the same. "Hinamon, you can do it!" He though to himself, he held out the device and pointed it at the hole where Hinamon was laying, the little ball of feathers scruffy from the battle.  
  
Sean was nearly taken aback when a bean of white light burst of the Digi-com and engulfed the small bird-like creature in an illuminating glow. Hinamon got out of the hole and flew just above the ground, renewed by the light.  
  
"Hinamon Digivolve to…!"  
  
The aura expanded around Hinamon and the light flared, blinding everyone present. The light died just as quickly, leaving a new form in place of the ball with wings. It was mostly covered with blue feathers, except for the black and grey on the very tips of its wings. It had two small bird legs that were black and had small talons. There was white around its eyes and on the top if its head there was a crest, almost like a fin, that was lined with blacks, greys and whites. It also had a small, slightly curved, black beak.  
  
"Jaymon!" The new bird called out, sweeping its wing and causing some of the dust on the floor to shift as it moved slowly up into the air.  
  
"You Digivolved! Go get them Jaymon!" Sean called after the hovering Digimon.  
  
Ami held her own Digi-com in front of her with both hands, aiming towards the form of Sennyomon. Green light flared out of the computer and landed around the small bulb-shaped Digimon, starting a sweeping green aura around her.  
  
"Sennyomon Digivolve to…!"  
  
The aura curls up and around the form of Sennyomon. Suddenly the light began to strobe and then stopped, allowing everyone to see a new form in the dying aura. It was small and human in shape with very small and thin wings. It was topped with a little crown of the smallest flowers. The creature was dressed in a light green fabric dress and had short blonde hair that went straight up. The whole thing was only about the same size as Sennyomon was, one foot tall, but it was thinner.  
  
"Fairymon!" The little humanoid said in her sweet voice.  
  
"Okay Fairymon, you can beat these guys!" Ami said, coaching from behind.  
  
Fairymon nodded and flew forward towards the Metamon. Jaymon moved out of his hovering and began to fly as a faster speed towards the Metamon. One of the Metamon was able to raise his rifle-arm before the blue bird tackled it, sending them both back down the hallway. Jaymon rose back over the fallen robot and landed again with his talons onto the Digimon, who was defending with its arms. The other Metamon aimed his weapon at the approaching Fairymon.  
  
"SHOCK RIFLE!" The Digimon called out, firing bullets at the small flying humanoid. The shots scattered all around the figure and Fairymon quickly moved out of the way of some other projectiles. A couple of the shots explode on contact but the Digimon didn't seem fazed. She looked back at the Metamon and drew her fist back, an angry expression coming over her small face.  
  
"THORN BALL!" She yelled, tossing a small black ball that looked like a sea urchin, which landed just in front of the Metamon. The Metamon looked at the ball and then at Fairymon, who was shaking her finger at him. "Boom." She said in a calm voice, and the ball exploded, sending thousands of little thorns at the Metamon, dazing it and knocking it over, where it broke into various pieces.  
  
Jaymon was still making passes on the other Metamon, floating down to claw at the wildly swinging robot. The machine's attack was knocked away with one wing and Jaymon struck the robot with the other. The robot fell back and Jaymon flew over him.  
  
"JET BLOW!" The bird screamed, pulling its wings around itself and launching towards the robot. Jaymon took the look of a blue missile before he slammed into the Metamon, knocking it back and turning it into a large pile of spare part.  
  
"Come on, we have to help the others!" Sean called to the Digimon, who began to fly towards them again. He nodded brightly to Ami and she smiled back, and they all began to run, or fly, back down the hallway they were in.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Chisato looked at the two Metamon and then looked at Koinumon, still in the same hole that she was blasted into. She looked at the Digi-com in her hand, something that she had brought out unconsciously. She turned the small computer towards the injured Digimon and called out to her again.  
  
"Koinumon! Digivolve!" Chisato yelled. The beam of red, fiery light took her off guard and fired towards the small animal Digimon. Koinumon fell out of the hole and got up again, looking defiantly at the robots and standing straight on her four paws.  
  
"Koinumon Digivolve to…!"  
  
The light turned into a flaming orb of red that surrounded Koinumon, letting out flashes of light. One of the strobes lasted longer and then died down, leaving a Koinumon in a new form. The beast looked about the size of a large dog, more of a wolf really, and was covered in white fur. All over its body the fur stuck out almost like spikes and making it look frighteningly larger. It had four large paws and very powerful looking legs, and with the long teeth that were in the creature's mouth, it looked almost frightening.  
  
"Howlmon!" The creature said in a voice that sounded threatening yet feminine.  
  
"You Digivolved!" Chisato said, looking over the white beast.  
  
"Don't worry about these guys Chisato," Howlmon said, "I can bite them in two."  
  
The Metamon raised their gun-arms and aimed at Howlmon, or at least where she was before she began moving. The wolf Digimon moved with great speed and bit down on the rifle of one of the robots, shattering the arm and sending the machine back holding its stump. Howlmon followed up with a swing with a huge paw, sending the Digimon into a wall, breaking to pieces quickly.  
  
"SHOCK RIFLE!" The other Metamon said, catching his bearings and aiming at Howlmon. The blue bullets all hit home on the wolf, causing great clouds of smoke to arise from where she was. When the smoke cleared the wolf was scratched but not badly hurt, and it looked back at the robot with fire in its eyes.  
  
"WOLF BLAZE!" Howlmon roared, opening her mouth to reveal a twisting ball of fire. The ball fired forward and hit the Metamon full in the chest, sending it into the wall and into pieces, right beside the pile of its comrade's parts.  
  
Howlmon turned and seemed to calm down, the hair slowly lowering, making the wolf seem almost smaller. Chisato went up and hugged the beast.  
  
"Good work Howlmon," she said, beginning to stand up. "Now we have to go and help the others, right?"  
  
Howlmon nodded, and then motioned for Chisato to look further down the hall. Chisato turned and saw four of the others, plus strange Digimon, running towards her.  
  
"Chisato, look!" Eji said, slowing down. "All of our Digimon Digivolved!" The other three nodded, as did all four Digimon.  
  
"That's great, so did Koinumon. Now she's Howlmon." Chisato said with a smile on her face.  
  
Sean looked worried about something and Ami looked at him strangely.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Ami asked Sean.  
  
Sean shook his head and then opened his eyes wide. "Wait! Ken and Ichiro! The machine might not have been turned off! There could be an army of Metamon by now!" He exclaimed. The rest of the group gasped and began to hurry towards the main factory room.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ichiro looked at Ken, "How do we make them Digivolve?" He asked loudly.  
  
Ken pushed his Digi-com forwards, towards the mound that was Kasuimon. "We have to try something!" He said, looking at his still beeping computer.  
  
Ichiro turned his computer towards Magatamon and hoped, hoped that he could help the little Digimon. A light blue beam flew out of the Digi-com and flew towards Magatamon, where it turned into a blue aura. Magatamon got up again and bounced in the light.  
  
"Magatamon Digivolve to…!"  
  
The light blue aura sped around the ball, causing a glow to fill the whole room. The light began to turn into something like a twisting wind of ice, then it flashed brightly and the light left. In the dying aura there stood a beast on two legs, tall and thin all the way to its head. It was mostly purple except for areas like the inner thighs, stomach and the bottom if its head. It stood about five and a half feet tall and had some armor on one arm. The armor was just a single glove most of it on the back of the fist. Two long, floppy ears added to the form of its head, they looked something like rabbit ears, except purple like the rest of its body.  
  
"Tornatemon…" The beast said in a low voice. It took a look at its larger fist and shifted its wrist a bit.  
  
"Good work Mag- err… Tornatemon!" Ichiro said, uncertain of what to call the Digimon.  
  
Ken looked at his Digi-com and tried the same, but the beeping continued and looked at what was on the screen of the computer. In large red letters the screen displayed: Virus Detected. Ken tried to press a button but a burst of energy out the back shot out and flew towards Kasuimon. The beam of black energy surrounded Kasuimon and twisted into a large aura.  
  
"Kasuimon! Don't Digivolve, there's a Virus!" Ken shouted, as Kasuimon looked ready to go. Something was traveling along the beam of energy; it looked like a segmented leech of some kind, metallic black and made of chevron shaped parts along its tail and a large flat orb as a head. The thing got all the way to Kasuimon along the beam and there was a flash as it combined with the small Digimon.  
  
"Kasuimon Digivolve to…!"  
  
The black aura burst up again and played with all the shadows in the room as it spun. There was a flash of light and then the whole room went pitch black for a second. As light was allowed back in there was a large figure where Kasuimon once was. It was a large dragon on all fours, about three and a half feet tall and around nine feet long, including its tail. It was covered with deep brown, almost black segments that could pass as large scales, all of them angular and sharp. On the creatures head was the Virus, acting as almost a helmet on its head. It was on top and two things, almost like fangs came from the head just by the Dragon's eyes. The tail of the Virus went along its spine and to the tip of the tail, getting thinner the whole way down. The dragon had two wide reptilian wings that it kept close to its body.  
  
"Wyvrenmon!" The beast roared, snapping its jaws and looking at the Metamon.  
  
"Ken, what happened?" Ichiro asked, looking at the new Digimon.  
  
"I don't know…" Ken answered back to Ichiro. "There's a Virus on him."  
  
All four Metamon had already assessed the two threats and had turned and aimed Wyvrenmon. They all stood in a line and Wyvrenmon closed his wings in front of himself, blocking the Metamon's view of him.  
  
"SHOCK RIFLE!" All four of them called out, firing bolts of blue at the dragon. The shots all hit the wings and the Metamon kept firing.  
  
Both Ken and Ichiro could see the Digimon behind his wings, he was struggling with the amount of fire he was blocking.  
  
"Tornatemon, get those Metamon!" Ichiro called out to his Digimon, who nodded and jumped around the Dragons wings and behind the line of robots. He punched one of the Metamon, stopping his firing, and then kicking the next across the back of the head. He did this with almost lightening speed that the other two couldn't stop firing. Tornatemon took another shot at the first robot and swung a kick around, sending the machine into a wall and into pieces.  
  
"ICE BREAKER!" Tornatemon yelled, swinging his armored fist around at the second Metamon he hit. The Digimon was hit full in the front and they both stopped. Then the robot exploded away from the fist, small spikes flying away and dissipating. The other two Metamon turned towards Tornatemon and raised their gun-arms.  
  
Behind them Wyvrenmon had finished waiting and opened his wings, blowing wind everywhere and catching the Metamon off guard.  
  
"AKUMA BEAM!" The dragon roared out. The Virus on top opened to reveal a tunnel much longer then it was, it was like looking into a bottomless pit of fire. A ball of energy charged up and fired towards the robots. The beam was made of streaks of red and black and tore through the Metamon, turning them into data. The beam continued past the dissolving robots and tore into one of the machines that made the Digimon. It was about twenty feet, through Digimon and other machinery that the beam exploded, shattering thick metal like glass and filling the whole room with dust and bits of falling metal.  
  
The dust was still clearing as the rest of the team entered the larger room.  
  
"What happened here?" Chisato asked, leading the party in.  
  
"I think that Wyvrenmon is a little too destructive." Ken said, walking over to the tired dragon.  
  
"That explosion was huge, it shook the whole building!" Sami exclaimed.  
  
Ichiro looked over the rest of the group's Digimon. "So you guys all got your Digimon to Digivolve?"  
  
"Yeah," Sean said, looking at Jaymon, who was perched on his shoulder. "Looks like you got the more powerful ones though." He noted, motioning to Wyvrenmon and Ken.  
  
"Hey, watch your tongue," Jaymon said the Sean, "I'm plenty strong."  
  
"Not that strong though…" Ami interrupted the two. Most of the Digimon nodded.  
  
"Well we better get out of this building." Ichiro said. "Ken, come on, we're leaving now."  
  
"Okay, I'll catch right up!" Ken called back, still kneeling near Wyvrenmon.  
  
The member of the group nodded and began to walk out, only Chisato stayed behind, but Howlmon moved her on.  
  
"How are you feeling Wyvrenmon?" Ken asked once the last of the group had moved out.  
  
"I'm fine Ken." The dragon growled.  
  
"But the Virus, I mean-" Ken started  
  
"Don't worry," Wyvrenmon interrupted, "I'm fine and it doesn't hurt at all. I have it under control."  
  
"Okay, just looking out for you." Ken said, patting it on the top of the head where the Virus was.  
  
"Come on, let's go catch up." The dragon said, moving slowly towards the hallway opening. He barely able fit down the hall but he was able to fold his wings in.  
  
Ken shook his head. Something had to have happened with the Virus, but he trusted his Digimon enough to let him handle it.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The group looked back at the building. They were on the top of the cliff now and the walk through the rest of the factory had been quiet and uneventful. The landscape up here seemed to be greener and there were plants growing, unlike the wasteland below them. Eji and Sami were playing in some long grass and most of the Digimon seemed to having fun too. Only Wyvrenmon and Tornatemon weren't playing in the grass, or in Fairymon's and Jaymon's case, flying around. Most of the humans though were walking along, watching their own Digimon. Ichiro and Sean were playing with their Digi- coms, trying to discover anymore of the functions.  
  
"Has anybody noticed that the sun is setting?" Ami asked, pointing into the horizon where the sun was sinking.  
  
"Jeez, we've been making such good time I almost forgot that we'd have to stop somewhere to sleep." Ken said, shading his eyes to the lights of sunset.  
  
"Well we better find someplace where we can build a fire and rest." Ichiro said, still looking down at his computer.  
  
"Why do we need a fire?" Chisato asked Ichiro, watching Howlmon walking beside her. "We don't have anything to cook."  
  
"Uh… It's just something you do when you camp out. It'll keep the wild Digimon away or something." Ichiro said, struggling for facts.  
  
"Fine, fine. We build a fire then. Let's stop there," Chisato said, pointing out a lone tree in a circle of bare ground. The tree was pretty large and wide, about three feet wide, the roots spreading out into different directions. Jaymon was already perching on one branch.  
  
The group settled down and Eji, Sami and their Digimon left to collect wood. Ken and Sean took out the bags of food and drinks and tried to decide how many days they could last on the vending machine bounty. Ichiro was moving rocks to put the fire in because he said they needed one too. Ami and Chisato had made there way to the first branches of the tree, which were about fifteen feet up, and were talking. Fairymon was with Ami and Howlmon was resting at the bottom of the tree. Jaymon had taken it upon himself to be lookout, but Tornatemon was checking the ground. Wyvrenmon was by the tree, sitting down, watching Ken and Sean.  
  
"So what's between you and Sean?" Chisato whispered to Ami.  
  
Ami looked taken back and blushed. "Shush," she whispered back, "he might hear you!"  
  
Chisato gave her a knowing look, "Oh sure, act like that. I can tell that you like him."  
  
"I can see it too," Fairymon said, imitating the look on Chisato's face.  
  
"Oh, won't the both of you be quiet?" Ami said, giggling. "What about you Chisato?"  
  
Chisato gave Ami a confused look. "What about me?" She asked.  
  
"I saw you fixing Ken up." Ami said, in an almost conspiring voice, "And I saw Ichiro giving you looks before… Which one do you really like?"  
  
Chisato, taking her turn to blush, lowered her voice. "Well I'm not sure, but right now I prefer-"  
  
"Hey you two! Why don't you stop gossiping and help me make a fire pit?" Ichiro yelled from the base of tree.  
  
"You wanted the fire pit Ichiro!" Chisato called down. "You can make it yourself!"  
  
"We've got the firewood!" The call came from a distance away. "Let's get the fire ready!"  
  
The group stacked that wood and Howlmon used a weaker Wolf Blaze to start the fire. They all sat around and ate their energy bars and drank their sodas, as did their Digimon. The sky quickly became dark and the only light was the red and orange blaze of the fire.  
  
"Anyway, me and Ken figure that with what we took from the factory, we can all eat for another week or so." Sean said, giving the team an update.  
  
"Only one week?" Sami asked. "But we took so much."  
  
"With the Digimon there are fourteen of us though." Ami answered her.  
  
Sami looked down at her feet and then over at Nekomon, who was eating the energy bar between her hands.  
  
"At least we won't starve anytime soon." Ken said, looking into the fire.  
  
"Always Mr. Optimistic with you, isn't it Ken?" Ichiro said, punching his friend in the arm.  
  
"What are we going to do about beds tonight?" Eji asked, looking at the bare ground around him.  
  
"We'll just have to sleep on the ground." Chisato told him. "I've gone camping before and the ground is nice as long as it's dry and warm."  
  
"You won't have to worry about rain." Ken said, looking up. "There isn't a cloud in the sky tonight, you can see all the stars."  
  
Everyone else looked up at the stars. They looked a little odd though as some of them glowed green or red, there was even the occasional purple or blue that they could see on the black. It was still unbelievably filled with stars.  
  
Sean was looking at something on the horizon though. "Hey guys, look over there." He said pointing towards what anyone could guess was northwest.  
  
"I don't see anything." Eji said, straining his eyes.  
  
"That's my point, there are no stars over there." Sean answered. "And it doesn't look like there's anything there, its just space."  
  
The group continued to look on into the darkness until a dark figure came out of the sky and landed on Sean.  
  
"Don't worry, there's nothing around here. No Digimon for miles." Jaymon said, landing near his partner.  
  
The group was shaken out of the grasp that the darkness held on them and began to settle down. Eji and Sami slept on the opposite side of the fire from the tree; Sami was holding Nekomon and Kaiyoumon were sleeping behind Eji. Ichiro was sleeping near the bottom of the tree and Tornatemon was sleeping in the tree branches. Sean and Ami had fallen asleep against one another, but Jaymon and Fairymon had let them stay that way and slept just nearby. Chisato had fallen asleep curled up beside Howlmon and Ken was the last one awake. He walked carefully over to Wyvrenmon and patted him, and then he walked over to a nook in the tree where he could see Wyvrenmon. He fell asleep there, dreaming about how his first day in the Digital world had been fun.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End Transmission 


	5. Episode 05: Of Discs and Digimon

Note: Any Digimon named from other Digimon series are not mine and are copyrighted. I do not have permission to use any of these Digimon but I'm not breaking any laws. The characters, Digimon and story are all created by me, so please do not reproduce them without my consent  
  
____________________Of Discs and Digimon____________________  
  
Sean woke up in the morning to the bleeping of his Digi-com. He looked to Jaymon, who was sleeping on the ground a few feet away and then over to Fairymon, who was also close by. He heard a snoring mixed into the bleeping sound and turned to find Ami curled up against his shoulder and snoring. He opened his eyes wide and froze for a second, feeling his cheeks get red. Jaymon began to move and opened on eye at Sean, blocking the sun with his blue wing.  
  
"Aren't you going to get that? I want to keep sleeping." He said, shifting around.  
  
Sean brought his finger to his lips in motioned to the sleeping girl beside him. "What about her?" He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"It's your Digi-com." The bird replied, moving again onto its stomach and dozing off again.  
  
Sean sighed and untwined Ami's arms from his, and shifted her against the tree. She yawned and moved against the tree, finding a comfortable place to rest against it and falling again into slumber. Sean sighed and moved over to the still beeping device, flipping open the top and checking the screen.  
  
"Good Morning!" The computer yelled. It was Hideo's voice. "I've found a way to send data to you, so I'm sending the information on the Disc! You should all be getting it now!" Sean watched a small animation of a Zedmon cartoon moving an oversized diskette shape into a silly looking Digi-com figure. The animation was repeating as the rest of the team began to wake up.  
  
"What was all that?" Sami complained, getting up off the ground.  
  
"Sounded like Hideo." Eji noted, getting up and squinting around in the light of dawn.  
  
"He's right, that must have been Hideo's voice." Ichiro confirmed, rotating his shoulders from the night beside the tree.  
  
"It was Hideo, he sent something to our Digi-coms." Sean said, looking at the diskette shape on his desktop. It clearly said 'Disc 02' under the icon.  
  
"Like what?" Ken asked, both he and Wyvrenmon were returning from somewhere, walking back into the bare area around the tree. Sean hadn't noticed they had left.  
  
"The information he found on the discs things." Sean said, looking to see if anything else was being sent.  
  
"To late to look at it now," Ken said, kicking dirt onto the fire. "There are some Digimon on their way from the East."  
  
"Then we better get going." Sean said, closing the Digi-com and standing.  
  
Sami nodded and looked at Sean, and then began giggling. She covered her mouth with her hand but the giggling got through her fingers. Eji looked over at Sean and began to laugh too, covering his own mouth.  
  
Sean looked around himself and at the laughing pair. "What?" He asked, still searching for something funny.  
  
Chisato walked over to the two with Howlmon, looking at Sean from their direction. She covered her mouth and walked back, shaking her head.  
  
"N-nothing." Sami and Eji both said, sitting up with over serious expressions.  
  
Sean turned his back and heard them laughing again, walking over to Ken and Ichiro, who had both already gotten their bags from beside the tree.  
  
"So what about these Digimon Ken?" Sean asked. Ichiro tossed him a bag and he caught it and put it around his shoulder.  
  
"Well Wyvrenmon and I were out talking, and we saw a large figure moving towards us." Ken said. They looked to Wyvrenmon, who nodded.  
  
"The Digi-com can't identify them from this range, since their pretty small." Ichiro explained, obviously repeating something that Ken had said before. He kept looking at Sean with a strange expression.  
  
Sean rolled his eyes at everyone's little inside joke and nodded. "Let's get going then," He said, shifting his bag and looking to Jaymon. All the Digimon were now close to their partners, listening to them and adding small parts to the conversations.  
  
The group began to move, Ichiro and Tornatemon staying behind to kick extra dirt onto the dead fire. Sean was walking by the soaring Jaymon when Ami approached him.  
  
"Sorry, I think it was me." She said quietly, blushing heavily.  
  
"What?" He asked. 'Why was everyone acting so strangely towards him?' He thought.  
  
"Your arm…" She said, pointing to his arm. He looked down and saw long red marks on it, and there were handprints on it too. Suddenly he understood.  
  
"Ah." He said, beginning to blush. "It's… It's no problem Ami." He began to rub his arm and the marks began to slowly fade. "It's no problem at all." He looked over to her.  
  
"I still feel sorry about it though." Ami said, hiding her face. She began to run ahead to the group and fell in step with Chisato.  
  
"Awww, wasn't that cute?" Ichiro teased, surprising Sean. "Not a very good actor though." He added.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Sean flatly denied. "There's nothing between me and Ami."  
  
"Hmm." Tornatemon commented. "I've been with humans for less than a day and even I can see through that." He said, completely serious in his tone.  
  
Sean just walked faster and heard the quiet laughter between partner and Digimon. He looked into the distance, there was a wide dirt path through this area, and there looked to be a mountain growing in the distance.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ichiro looked around the area they were in. It was dusty and the wind blew in his face, mostly because they were on a path with raised sides. They rock that made the sides was mostly a brownish rock, and it match the dirt that they were walking on pretty well as far as color goes. The group had moved into pairs, talking and joking. Eji and Sami was an obvious match, they seemed to pair up every time there was a chance. Chisato and Ami were talking together, but Ichiro didn't find this strange, they were talking yesterday in the tree. Sean and Ken were walking together, talking about the Digi-com and things they had discovered. Their Digimon were all walking or flying near them, listening to their partners or chatting themselves. Him and Tornatemon had taken up the back, not talking much but enjoying one another's quiet company. Tornatemon was defiantly a different Digimon then Magatamon was, but they were both still the same Digimon on the inside, Ichiro had figured that much out.  
  
"So tell me what you remember about, uh… Being in your egg." Ichiro tried, looking over to the purple Digimon beside him.  
  
"I don't remember so much about being in the egg as I remember being told while in the egg." Tornatemon said, checking the walls of the path. He disliked being in a place where it was so easy to be trapped.  
  
"Things you were told? How were you told anything while in an egg?" Ichiro questioned.  
  
"I don't know that, just that I was told things, that I was an important Digimon and I would find a human partner for instance. There was something else too. Something evil told me that I would never see a partner, and that I would stay in my egg forever." Tornatemon said, looking at the path.  
  
"Well who ever said that was pretty wrong, here you are." Ichiro said in a supportive voice. They sank back into silence for a while. Chisato and Ami were giggling, and Ami was blushing. He saw Ken elbow Sean and them turn to one another, Sean was blushing now. He sighed and looked up at Chisato, walking five or so meters ahead. Suddenly Tornatemon grabbed him and stopped, causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"There's a Digimon nearby." Tornatemon said in a low voice.  
  
"Guys…" Ichiro said, causing Ken to stop. Ken looked at Ichiro for something more. "Stop for a second, there's a Digimon nearby." The message past towards the front and every stopped, straining to hear something.  
  
Sami was the first to speak. "I don't hear anyth-" She said, interrupted by the slam of something falling to the dirt. The group turned to the large figure that sat in the center of the pathway. The block unfolded into a figure they all recognized.  
  
"It's Sedimon!" Ichiro said, the first to yell out. The whole group began to run down the path. The large rock Digimon got up and beat its chest with its large fist, crouching down and rolling into a ball.  
  
"The Digi-com says that Sedimon is a Champion level Digimon!" Sean said, running with his Digi-com in hand.  
  
"Champion?" Ken yelled, running just ahead of him. "What's the Champion level?"  
  
"Well it must be better then Rookie, because it sure looks bigger then them!" Ichiro called from the back. Tornatemon was running beside him but didn't seem to be tiring at all from the sprint. Ichiro looked back towards where the rock Digimon was, and saw him rolling like a boulder towards the fleeing group.  
  
"We can't run forever," said Chisato, changing her stride so that she could move back towards the talking boys. "And it looks like he's catching up."  
  
"There are seven to one odds, too." Sean said optimistically.  
  
"There's a fork in the road up ahead!" Eji called back.  
  
"We have to stop, we can't split up or anything, we should take him on here." Ichiro said, nodding to Tornatemon.  
  
"Okay, Wyvrenmon, you know what to do." Ken said, looking down at the galloping dragon. The Digimon stopped, pulling a cloud of dust up as he skidded in the soft dirt. The rest of the group continued running until they were behind him and the Digimon lined up behind Wyvrenmon.  
  
"AKUMA BEAM!" The dragon Digimon called out, turning its focus onto the rolling ball. The Viral 'head' opened up and began to charge a beam as the ball rolled towards the Digimon. The beam fired in a huge flash of black and red and blasted towards Sedimon. It hit the rock Digimon and stopped its movement, causing smoke and dust to rise up around the stopped Digimon.  
  
The large ball unfolded into the almost gorilla form of Sedimon. The large thick arms ending in larger fists were much bigger then the short stout legs that it stood on. It walked with its fists on the ground was covered with rock armor, colored almost like the rock surrounding them. It waved its fist in the air and began a slow charge towards the group.  
  
Tornatemon and Howlmon had already begun to move at fast speeds, arriving at the lumbering Digimon quickly and attacking from both sides of the path. Tornatemon leapt and kicked the Digimon in the chest, while Howlmon jumped and tackled the Digimon in the stomach, bouncing off the heap of rock. Both Tornatemon and Howlmon stepped around behind the Digimon, readying for another attack. Sedimon didn't seem fazed and just looked around for where the faster Digimon had gone, stopping in it's tracks.  
  
Jaymon and Nekomon charged forward after the two faster Digimon, Nekomon on land and Jaymon soaring in the air. Nekomon bounded onto the rock Digimon's shoulder, just by his head, and jumped off Sedimon's head, sending the larger Digimon off balance.  
  
"JET BLOW!" Jaymon yelled out from far above and curled his wings around him, diving into Sedimon, knocking the rock Digimon back slightly. The small figure of Fairymon, up until now unseen flew into Sedimon and checked him, even though there was about six feet of height difference between them. Sedimon began to tip back onto the heels of his wide feet.  
  
"CURRENT SHOT!" Called out Kaiyoumon, who was now standing beside Wyvrenmon. He spat out a ball of water that flew towards the standing stone, knocking the Digimon over, causing a cloud of dust and dirt to fly up as he sunk into the ground.  
  
"QUAKE SLAM!" Sedimon called out and he got up and slammed one fist into the ground, sending a shockwave of cracked earth towards the humans and Wyvrenmon. Wyvrenmon leapt out of the way and the humans scrambled out of the way of the attack, letting it hit something on the fork in the road. It looked like a small stand built into the rock face; it had a plate over some designs with depressed circle. There was a crack as the wave hit it and a line began to split the plate with the circle.  
  
Tornatemon, Howlmon and Jaymon came towards the rock Digimon for another attack, but Sedimon swung one large fist and knocked most of them back. He then turned and slapped Fairymon out of the air, his fist about the same size as the humanoid Digimon. Nekomon jumped over his arm though and landed on his wide shoulders again, raising a paw.  
  
"BLACK CLAW!" She called out, light glinting off the sharpness of nail, and she swung at the Digimon's head cutting red marks even into the skin of the rock Digimon. She leapt away as the Digimon flailed wildly and fell back again, right looking full into the face of Tornatemon.  
  
"ICE BREAKER!" He yelled in a low voice, punching directly down onto the Digimon's head. There was a crack as the fist struck, and neither Digimon moved. A wind moved through the tunnel and dust was pulled up. Then Sedimon's head began to shift from a normal form into data, there was a bang and the whole Digimon turned into a smoke of data bits, floating in the wind.  
  
"Good work guys!" Ken called out, watching the Digimon. He moved up to Wyvrenmon.  
  
"Good work on the finishing attack Tornatemon!" Ichiro said, giving his Digimon the thumbs up. Tornatemon looked at his own hand and gave one back.  
  
Sean was looking at the crack in the wall, and Ami and Chisato were looking over his shoulders. He gave the plate a knock and the whole thing cracked, falling apart and landing on the ground. He picked up the contents of the hole in the wall, a small diskette. He held it up and opened his computer to see if it would identify it. The diskette flashed and a small animation started on the screen, showing a diskette like the one he was holding, dissolving and going into a cartoon Digi-com. In the corner a small icon appeared, this one just under the other disc icon. Under it was clearly shown: 'Disc 01'.  
  
Sean looked around and the group and then back at his computer. "Should I play it now?"  
  
Ken nodded. "We should sit for a while and watch the video, and we should probably eat lunch too-" He said, suddenly interrupted.  
  
"We haven't eaten breakfast yet." Sami said in a annoyed tone.  
  
"Okay, then call it brunch?" He said, turning to her and then back to the group. "Anyway, let's sit down and watch the video." He opened the bag at his side and began to distribute food to teens and Digimon alike.  
  
Sean sat down and pushed his Digi-com forward, the rest of the group crowding around him, as were some of the Digimon, to get a good view. He pressed the 'Disc 01' icon and the program began to load. The screen went black and there was the sound of someone clearing his throat.  
  
"Umm, Hello. If you've found this disc and are listening to it, best chance is you have a Digivice." The voice began. The picture changed to a 3-D rendering of a small box like figure on the screen with a small screen and antenna. "I've found a way to make a solid form of data and the Digivices seem to be able to download the data if brought close enough to one of these 'discs'." The voice continued, switching to a picture of one the discs. "I've made these to explain the digital world to the next team of Digi-destined."  
  
"Digi-destined?" Sami asked, getting her shushes from the group.  
  
"The Digi-destined are any group of humans that get into the Digital world. They are normally brought into the Digital World to save it from something. As far as I can tell, there have been only one group of Digi-destined, the one that I'm in, but these discs are just incase someone else ever arrives." The voice continued. "I'm making this first disc to explain the Digivice. Most Digivices have very few abilities, but all of them seem to be able to identify Digimon, tell the time and locate other Digivices." There were a few windows that opened to show these features.  
  
"We know this much, do we really need to watch this?" Eji asked, sitting back and not looking at the screen.  
  
The recording continued without Eji paying attention. "There are other Digivices that are held in my group, mine, for instance, can send voice messages, which is how I'm making these discs." There was a change of picture as a model of a different Digivice showed up, longed then the rest with a flip-down keyboard and a small mic by the screen. "Since the Digital world is made from data, and computers are able to manipulate data, most Digivices can work at amazing speed because they can basically process the world. This also explains why they can identify Digimon without needing to see it. There's not much more about Digivices I can say, so this is the end of this disc." The screen blinked out and went back to the desktop.  
  
"Should we watch the next disc?" Asked Chisato.  
  
"Why not, we can only learn more, right?" Ken said, sitting up. Sean nodded to them and double clicked on the second icon, starting the next part of the message.  
  
"Hello again, this is the second disc that I've made, so I'm going to explain Digimon to you." The voice began. "Digimon, or Digital Monsters, are the creatures that live in the Digital world. They all seem to reflect something that exists in the real world, like a cat or bear, but some of them are stranger, coming in the form of Angel and Dragons." The images began as they flashed through a shot of a grizzly to some large stuffed bear Digimon, then from a drawing of an angel into a humanoid Digimon with a pair of wings. "Most of these Digimon come in different 'levels', which define how powerful they are."  
  
"Like Champion and Rookie…" Ami reflected, leaning forward, resting her chin on Sean's shoulder.  
  
"I'll start with the lower levels, which are Egg, Baby, In-training and Rookie." The images flashed from an egg to a black ball to a pink ball with ears to a small yellow dinosaur. "The Egg stage is stationary, and the Baby and In-training stages have limited powers, but the Rookie level is the stage where powers really begin to show up." The voice stated as the images cycled a second time.  
  
Ken looked over to Wyvrenmon and then looked back at the screen.  
  
"At the Rookie level Digimon gain elements and types. Some Digimon breath fire or ice, others rely on plant powers." There was a picture of the cartoon yellow dinosaur blowing fireballs, and one wearing white fur with stripes on it firing blue balls of ice. "There are many Elements but there are only three types, Data, Virus and Vaccine."  
  
Ken looked over to Wyvrenmon when the word 'Virus' was spoken.  
  
"The types seem to define how powerful a Digimon is against others, but in some cases the types can mean little. It's almost like a rock-paper- scissors where you only get a small advantage from winning." The images showed the dinosaur over the word 'Vaccine'; the fur covered one over 'Data' and a large black figure with horns and stretched arms over 'Virus'. "Most of the Virus Digimon tend to be more powerful, but there tends to be little difference between Data and Vaccine."  
  
"What type are you Nekomon?" Sami asked her cat Digimon. Nekomon shrugged.  
  
"Sorry for getting a little of track there," the voice apologized. "Digimon get between levels by Digivolving, a step that requires time and energy. Most Digimon hatch from eggs with time, and turn to Baby immediately. The step to In-training takes more time from there but after that Digimon seem to need a Digivolve to reach Rookie and farther."  
  
"Farther?" Sean interrupted. "Like Champion?"  
  
"Many Digimon, mostly the ones that don't haven't been partnered with Digi-destined, Digivolve after long periods of time. The change between In- training and Rookie can be days, and they spend most of that time hiding." The images turned to some small yellow ball turning into red animal with black stripes and large red spikes at it's back. "Many Digimon Digivolve this way, since there isn't an army of Digi-destined. I'll continue with the next steps of Digivolution on the next disc." The screen once again blinked out.  
  
"Well we can only wait for disc three, right?" Chisato asked, getting nods and small affirmative answers from the rest.  
  
"We better pack up and go then." Sean said, picking up and closing his Digi-com.  
  
The group picked up their garbage and placed it in Ichiro's bag, after moving the remaining food in it to Ken and Sean's bags. The group and the Digimon began to move down one of the paths.  
  
"The Digi-destined," Sami reflected, "I like the sound of that."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The group walked around the large mountain area, it wasn't close to the dark peak that Hideo had said was at the center of the island, but it was still rocky. They settled into their groups again, except Sean was at the back, looking at his Digi-com and the disc he found.  
  
"Hey guys." Sean called forward. Ken and Ichiro, laughing at some inside joke, slowed their pace and stopped laughing, walking faster once they were on either side of Sean.  
  
"What?" Ichiro asked, looking at Sean's Digi-com.  
  
"About these discs, do you think that the guy is lying?" Sean asked, still turning the small diskette in his hand.  
  
"Why would he? Besides, if we get them all we learn more, right?" Ken said, receiving nods from both teens. "And the last discs might tell us how to get home."  
  
"We can only hope, right?" Sean said, pocketing the diskette. They continued in silence. Up ahead, Ami and Chisato were talking.  
  
"Okay, okay, enough about me, what about you? I can see both Ken and Ichiro looking at you, and I never got an answer out of you last night." Ami said, pushing close to Chisato so the other wouldn't hear.  
  
"Well I still haven't changed my mind from last night, even if Ichiro bugged us. I have to say that I still prefer-" Chisato said, stopped by the pulling of her shorts leg by Howlmon. "What is it Howlmon?" Chisato asked, looking down at the white wolf.  
  
"Nothing…" The wolf said with a sly smile.  
  
"So, Chisato who is it?" Ami said, giving Howlmon a glare and pulling Chisato up to her.  
  
"Hey you two, knock off the gossip! Can't you find something better to talk about?" Ichiro called from behind them.  
  
"We're not talking about you Ichiro!" Ami called back, then she leaned towards Chisato, "Are we?"  
  
"It doesn't matter who about, you should just lay off it for now, you can talk when we camp again." Ken called up.  
  
"We'll stop gossiping then." Chisato called back.  
  
"Awww, why stop?" Ami asked.  
  
"We'll save it for later, okay Ami?" Chisato said, both her and Howlmon giving knowing nods.  
  
"Okay, fine." Ami said, defeated. Fairymon giggled behind her. It wasn't much fun just walking, and Eji and Sami just talked all the time. She sighed inwardly and continued walking, at the rate of things they'd be talking for days in the Digital world, maybe longer. They were Digi- destined after all, and who knows how long the stayed to save the entire place.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End Transmission 


	6. Episode 06: Birds of a Feather

Note: Any Digimon named from other Digimon series are not mine and are copyrighted. I do not have permission to use any of these Digimon but I'm not breaking any laws. The characters, Digimon and story are all created by me, so please do not reproduce them without my consent  
  
____________________Birds of a Feather____________________  
  
Sean looked around at the mountain area that the group was walking through. It was mostly dirt colored, the ground raising small puffs of dust during every footfall and the walls of the path made of solid brown stone. They were lower then most of the land now, and they could see a dark peak to the north. It looked very far away though, so it must be huge when they get close to it. Most people were walking in silence now except for Sami and Eji, who talked most of the time about some game they played. None of the others could talk about the game because they really didn't play it, so they remained deep in though.  
  
"Sean?" Jaymon asked, landing on his shoulder. The bird Digimon was pretty heavy but didn't seem to weight Sean down much.  
  
"What is it Jaymon?" Sean asked, interrupted from his thought.  
  
"Why is everyone so quiet?" The blue bird asked, pointing his beak to the others who were walking quietly, as were their Digimon.  
  
"Well, there's just not much to talk about. That and the fact that everyone is tired." Sean answered, feeling his own feet feel heavier at the thought.  
  
"Why don't you rest?" Jaymon asked, flapping his wings for balance before settling in again.  
  
"We want to get to the mountain to meet Hideo." Sean replied, but he seemed unsure in his tone.  
  
"Well Hideo said that he'd take longer to get there, didn't he?" Jaymon said, a thoughtful look appearing on his face and he put a wing under his chin.  
  
"He did say that, but we don't know where he is, we haven't heard from him for days." Sean said back, sighing. "Ichiro, Ken! Do you think that we should stop for a rest?" He called ahead, giving Jaymon a look.  
  
Ichiro turned around in front of him. "Okay, most of us were getting tired anyway." He called back, stopping on one of the rock walls.  
  
Chisato looked back and grabbed Ami, who called for both Eji and Sami to stop, they all sat against the wall or in the dust.  
  
"What's up guys?" Chisato asked, jogging back to the three guys.  
  
"We're going to break for a few minutes." Ken answered, pulling a power bar out and giving half to Wyvrenmon. He sat on the dirt a couple feet from the resting Ichiro and Tornatemon.  
  
"Great, I've been tired for while myself." Chisato answered, sitting in the dust in between Ken and Ichiro.  
  
Sean sat over on the other side of the wall and looked up to Jaymon. "Happy now? We've stopped." He said, closing his eyes against the sun.  
  
"I'm happy if we're moving or not." The Digimon's response came in a relaxed voice. "You just looked tired." He sat back against the wall and pulled his wings behind his head.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" A voice asked Sean. He looked up to the figure blocking the sun out. It was Ami.  
  
"Oh, uh, sure." Sean said, clearing the dust beside him. Ami sat down and smiled at him, Fairymon copying the same warm smile from her seat on Ami's shoulder.  
  
"It's pretty tiring doing all this walking, isn't it?" Ami asked, pulling her leg up and rubbing her ankle.  
  
"It sure is." Sean answered quietly.  
  
"Not that our Digimon would know, right?" Ami said, giving Sean another smile.  
  
"Heh… Yeah." His laughter was uneasy and he looked over to Jaymon, who was already asleep. The two of them sat there for a few minutes in silence. Sean felt that he'd rather be walking and not talking then just not talking like he was right now.  
  
Ken walked by the two, and Ichiro and Chisato were behind him. "You guys rested enough? We're leaving now." Ken said, hefting his bag up.  
  
"I know I'm ready." Sean said, pulling his bag over.  
  
"Er, you might not want to get up." Ichiro said, pointing beside him. Ami was leaning against him, sleeping heavily.  
  
"You guys stay back here a while and you can catch up when she wakes up, okay?" Chisato offered.  
  
Sean looked to the group and to Ami, then to Jaymon, who shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'll stay behind for a while, check your Digi-coms for when our signals start to move." He said, shifting to keep comfortable while not bothering Ami.  
  
Ken nodded and moved forward to catch up with the running Eji and Sami. Ichiro ran after his friend and Chisato stayed behind long enough to wink at Sean.  
  
Sean sighed, he never had to work with so many people at school, all he had to do was keep to himself and other people didn't bother him. It wasn't like he didn't have friends; he just liked to spend time alone on his computer.  
  
Then there was Ami Nishive, just a regular girl that still seemed out of reach. She wasn't part of the 'cool' crowd, filled with people who, even at their age still picked on Sean, she was just an ordinary, friendly girl that everyone knew they were friends with. He had thought about asking her out but he never had the guts to do it, she was a school celebrity, always part of this group or that, encouraging school spirit. Sean never even thought that she'd know anything about computers, but they had met just before the transport to the Digital world.  
  
Here he was though, sitting in an odd land with Digital monsters, with Ami Nishive sleeping against him. He sighed inwardly; he never would have thought that anything like this would happen, who could have? His mind raced thoughts about signs of this coming but he didn't find any.  
  
Beside him Ami shifted, curling up against him. Fairymon was sleeping on her shoulder, mimicking the same pose her partner had. He looked over at his own Digimon, who was asleep in the dust. He looked over to Ami, she was very good looking, and he rarely got a chance to see her this close. She looked like she was dreaming about something nice, because there was a smile across her face.  
  
Sean pulled out his Digi-com and checked the tracking device, watching the other dots move away from his own. He must have been thinking for a while, they were pretty far away, or as much as he could tell from the small radar- like display. He closed the computer just as he noticed more movement beside him.  
  
Ami yawned wide and go up, looking around and squinting in the sunlight. "Where is everyone?" She asked, giving a second small yawn.  
  
"They wanted to let you sleep, so I stayed here and kept watch." Sean said proudly.  
  
"How did you expect to guard me?" Ami asked, stretching and waking Fairymon. She pointed over to the sleeping bird.  
  
"Well someone had to stay awake to keep watch." He tried.  
  
"Okay, you were a very good lookout." Ami said smiling with her eyes still half closed from sleeping. "We better catch up with the group, right?"  
  
Sean nodded and woke up Jaymon, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. They all began to travel in silence, but it only lasted a few minutes.  
  
"Did I fall asleep on you again?" Ami asked, walking beside Sean.  
  
"Well, yes. It's fine with me though, I have no problem with it." Sean said, remaining stoic so the burning in his cheeks couldn't continue.  
  
"I bet you don't." Ami said, suddenly surprising herself. 'Have I been talking to Chisato too much?' She asked herself, keeping her mouth shut.  
  
Sean felt his face literally glow at Ami's comment. He stuttered some letters but couldn't pull out a since word.  
  
Jaymon flew beside Fairymon. "Humans are silly, aren't they?" The bird asked, pointing his beak toward the pair.  
  
"They aren't being silly, that's just how they act." Fairymon said in a knowing tone. She had been there, listening, to all of Chisato and Ami's chats. "Ask Howlmon, she knows too." She finished.  
  
"Well then, they're just acting silly as usual." Jaymon said, flying back higher into the air.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Their signals have started moving." Ichiro reported, looking down at his Digi-com.  
  
"Took them long enough. Do you think we should sit and wait for them?" Chisato asked.  
  
"No, we should continue, they'll catch up when we do take a break." Ken said, walking a distance behind them with Wyvrenmon.  
  
"Should we worry about enemy Digimon?" Ichiro asked, putting his Digi-com away.  
  
"They have Jaymon and Fairymon to take care of them." Ken answered.  
  
"What about champion Digimon like Sedimon?" Chisato questioned, keeping an eye on the chatting and laughing Sami and Eji.  
  
"They'll be able to look after anything. Beside, the stronger Digimon seem to be more rare." Ken answered again, an annoyed tone hitting his voice.  
  
"Jeez Ken, don't worry, we're just asking." Ichiro said, turning back to Tornatemon, who shook his head.  
  
"Leave Ken alone, he's worrying too." Chisato noted to Ichiro.  
  
"He's been all moody since the Virus thing though." Ichiro said, both Chisato and him now close and talking in low voices.  
  
"How would you feel if Tornatemon was part Virus?" Chisato pointed out.  
  
"I know I would not like it." Tornatemon said from beside Ichiro.  
  
"And neither would I, so you have a point Chisato, but shouldn't he just get over it?" Ichiro said.  
  
"Both Wyvrenmon and I can hear you, so could you please drop the topic?" Ken asked from a few meters behind them.  
  
"Sorry Ken." Ichiro and Chisato both said in union.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"So…" Ami said, breaking the silence.  
  
Sean didn't answer, still waiting for the glow to go down from Ami's last comment.  
  
"Sean!" Jaymon called from the air.  
  
"What is it?" Sean asked, looking up at the bird Digimon.  
  
"There's a big Digimon flying towards us!" Jaymon reported, flying down low.  
  
"What does it look like?" Sean asked, looking for anything in the air.  
  
"It's a big bird, like me, but bigger." The blue bird said.  
  
"Like how big?" Sean asked. A giant shadow passed over them, and Sean looked up to see a large bird with black feathers fly over the group. It had about a twelve-foot wingspan.  
  
"How about that big?" Jaymon asked. Sean looked to his Digimon.  
  
"AERIAL RAID!" The bird called out, flying past again. Small balls of fire dropped down and exploded on the ground around the humans and the Digimon, sending dust and smoke everywhere. Sean rolled out of the smoke, and Ami crawled out after him. They both looked at the potholes that were left in the path from the explosions.  
  
"Torimon, a Champion level Digimon." Sean recited from the screen of his Digi-com.  
  
"We can't fight a Champion!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"We'll have to try." Sean answered doubtfully. "Jaymon, do your best!"  
  
The blue bird nodded and flew into the air, chasing the larger bird overhead. Fairymon looked to Ami, who nodded, and the little humanoid flew up also, flapping her small wings at high speeds.  
  
Torimon made a lazy turn for another pass, and saw the small bird Digimon in its path. It sped up and attempted a head butt on Jaymon, but the smaller bird was swift and moved out of the way.  
  
"JET BLOW!" The smaller bird called out, curling his wings around himself and torpedoing towards Torimon. The larger bird stopped in mid- flight and swatted Jaymon out of the sky.  
  
Fairymon, slower than both birds as far as speed, finally reached the battle and attacked the large bird with a check to the head. The large bird snapped its beak at the humanoid Digimon and the swatted her too with one wing.  
  
Sean looked up at Torimon, who wasn't flying anymore, but floating without lift. "Doesn't he need to flap his wings to fly?" Sean asked.  
  
"Doesn't look like he does." Ami said, watching the three figures make passes on one another.  
  
"THORN BALL!" Fairymon called out, tossing a small urchin-like ball towards the large bird. It didn't dodge but instead powered it's own attack.  
  
"AERIAL RAID!" Torimon called out, sending not many, but one single larger fireball towards Fairymon. The Digimon didn't have time to move as the fire vaporized the spiky ball and flew towards her. There was a giant explosion in mid-air and Fairymon dropped out the bottom of it, falling towards the ground. Ami ran forward and slid in the dirt to catch the falling figure.  
  
"Fairymon, are you alright?" Ami asked, shaking the Digimon in her arms.  
  
"I'm not too good against fire, am I?" The Digimon asked, cringing at burns on her arms and legs.  
  
Jaymon tackled the larger bird and the two of them were tossed in the air a short distance before they both stopped. The larger bird tried another swipe with its wing, missing Jaymon with the expect attack. Torimon was hit again in the chest by the small bird that had turned into a blur of attacks.  
  
"Jaymon, it won't work! You have to…" Sean stopped, thinking of something to do. He looked down and his Digi-com as a white light began to gather on the design on the top. "Jaymon, you have to Digivolve!" He yelled as white light burst from the small computer, flying towards the melee. The light hit Jaymon just as Torimon pulled a wing back for a counter attack.  
  
"Jaymon Digivolve to…!"  
  
The light turned into a large aura that surrounded the bird, blowing like the wind. The light solidified and after a moment, cracked, shattering to reveal a new creature in place of the small bird. This creature, also a bird, was much larger then its earlier form. Two wide wings spread out matching the size of Torimon. Each feather was a deep brown and everyone ended with a silver cap. On the head of the bird, starting at the beak and moving to the back of the head, was a silver helmet that nearly covered the eyes. Its talons were large and gleaming in the light.  
  
"Pinionmon!" The Digimon called out, looking with icy blue eyes at Torimon.  
  
Sean checked his Digi-com for the entry on his new Digimon. "Pinionmon, a Champion level Digimon." He read from the display, a shimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
The black bird brought its wing down at the changed foe, missing slightly as Pinionmon dodge back and came up with slash with its own wing. Torimon flew back a foot but the strike took it across one wing. Pinionmon continued with a second attack, a tackle, right into the other bird, sending both of them into the ground. Both birds landed hard on the ground, feathers falling from both of them, and each jumping back into the air.  
  
"AERIAL RAID!" Torimon called out, sending a large fireball at Pinionmon. The brown bird covered itself with its wings and the fireball exploded on the silver tipped feathers. Pinionmon opened his wings and embers flew in all directions, the attack stopped.  
  
"FEATHER BLADE!" Pinionmon called out, charging towards the black bird at great speed. The feathers on bottom of its wing shifted into a new form, silver tip to silver tip until the entire edge of the wing was silver, blue energy surrounding sharp edge. The brown bird pulled the glowing edge over the chest of Torimon, opening a wound and sending the Digimon into the ground.  
  
Pinionmon opened its wings wide over the fallen bird and the feathers moved back into place.  
  
"FEATHER BLADE!" The brown bird called out again, causing hundreds of edged feathers to fly towards the fallen Digimon. The feathers cut into the bird's form, nailing it to the ground, and a second wave destroyed Torimon, sending blue data into the air.  
  
The large form of Pinionmon glowed white and shifted to the smaller form of Jaymon. The Digimon flew just as far as Sean before tiring out and falling into the teen's arms.  
  
"How do you feel?" Sean asked the bird resting in his arms.  
  
"Tired…" The Digimon replied. "Carry me." He said in a dramatic voice. Sean shrugged and began to carry the bird, running over to Ami and Fairymon.  
  
"Is she okay?" Sean asked Ami.  
  
"She'll be okay, she just needs to rest." Ami replied looking and the sleeping form of Fairymon in her arms. Something beeped in her pocket and Ami pulled out her Digi-com, opening it quickly.  
  
"Hey guys, why'd you stop?" It was Ichiro, the rest of the group behind him.  
  
"We were attacked by a Champion Digimon." Sean answered, moving behind Ami to take a look at the screen.  
  
"Ha, told you." Chisato said to Ken.  
  
"Don't worry though, Jaymon here Digivolve to Champion." Sean said, lifting the bird to camera level.  
  
"He looks the same to me." Eji said from behind Ichiro.  
  
"I think that they revert after battle." Ami said, pausing between words as she thought.  
  
"Anyway," Ken said, taking the Digi-com from Ichiro, "We're resting now, so you two can catch up. See you later." Ken gave the camera back to Ichiro.  
  
"So hurry up you two," Eji called from the back, "No more kissy-kis- Ow!" Eji yelled as Sami hit him.  
  
"Can't you just leave them alone?" Sami asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything bad!" Eji complained.  
  
Ichiro gave an annoyed look as the argument continued and he tapped a button just below what the camera would show, causing the screen to go back to the desktop.  
  
"We better hurry up." Sean said, standing.  
  
Ami put the Digi-com away and carried Fairymon in her hands. "Yup." She got up and the two began to walk, ignoring all thought and continuing along the path.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The room was dark, a long room with pillars along the wall. There was an old red carpet along the center of the room leading to a raised platform where a large dark figure sat on a black throne.  
  
A tall figure walked in. It was smaller then the form on the throne and was covered in dark spikes.  
  
The figure on the throne looked up, its features covered by the twilight cloak that it wore.  
  
"Sir." Came a male voice from the smaller figure. "Reports have come in that both Sedimon and Torimon have been deleted. We wish to know what actions you want taken."  
  
The larger figure moved in the chair and spoke in a deep voice that sent chills down the smaller figures back. "Sedimon was defeated?" The figure asked in an intrigued way. "What was he doing away from the shrine?"  
  
"We investigated the shrine and found nothing, sir. They've escaped." The smaller figure said, moving to kneel on the carpet before the raised platform began.  
  
"So you're saying that those Digimon have escaped?" The black figure shifted.  
  
"Yes sir, and someone has destroyed one of the disc shrines." The small figure had a quiver in its voice.  
  
"Blast those shrines." The form on the throne yelled. The ground shook from the echo. The voice calmed down. "There must be… Humans."  
  
"Humans sir?" The small figure asked with surprise. "There is that one…"  
  
"Yes, but there must be more. Go yourself to where that blasted bird was deleted and sent all patrols." The voice now sounded annoyed and angry. "And send more Digimon after that first human."  
  
"Yes my lord." The figure said, moving quickly out of the hall.  
  
The large form didn't speak until the figure had left. He looked to designs and figures on the pillars, seven of the eight having them and one being blank. "There must never again be Digi-destined." The voice promised, then growing still, deep in thought.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End Transmission 


	7. Episode 07: Phases of the Moon

Note: Any Digimon named from other Digimon series are not mine and are copyrighted. I do not have permission to use any of these Digimon but I'm not breaking any laws. The characters, Digimon and story are all created by me, so please do not reproduce them without my consent  
  
____________________Phases of the Moon____________________  
  
The group had walked the rest of the day without any more Digimon attacks. The dirt and rock had turned into forest again, and they had all stopped to rest on a grass plain. Everyone was sitting in a circle, Digimon and Humans, to talk over Jaymon's Digivolution.  
  
"So you were attacked…" Ken led, talking before anyone else.  
  
Sean and Ami nodded. "By Torimon, he was this large bird." Sean added.  
  
"Okay, and the Digimon fought…" Ichiro continued, taking Ken's place.  
  
"Yup, Fairymon is still a little scratched." Ami noted.  
  
"Okay, and then Jaymon turned to Pinionmon?" Ken said, taking his place back.  
  
"Yup." Ami and Sean both said. Their Digimon both nodded.  
  
"Okay, so what makes them Digivolve?" Ichiro asked everyone, sitting back on the grass.  
  
"The Digi-com?" Eji offered.  
  
"There has to be something more. I felt something more." Sean said looking at Jaymon, who looked back.  
  
"Okay, we could talk all night, but shouldn't we do something? Like get firewood?" Chisato offered to the group.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you guys go and get some wood?" Sami asked, standing beside Chisato.  
  
"Since you two have offered, why don't you get the wood?" Ichiro commented, causing Chisato and Sami to look at one another.  
  
"All in favor say 'Aye'." Eji called out.  
  
"Aye." Called most of the group, mostly the Digimon, but Eji, Ami and Ichiro also called it.  
  
"The 'aye's have it." Ken said, looking over to Sami and Chisato. Both of them had their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Fine then, we'll leave." Sami said, sticking her tongue out and pulling Chisato away.  
  
"Wait, Sami, their joking… Right guys? Sami…" Chisato said before she was pulled too far into the forest.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Why did you pull me away Sami?" Chisato asked as soon as they were away from the group.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, you and Ami are always talking." Sami said. Nekomon and Howlmon came in from behind, Nekomon jumped onto Sami's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, we do. What did you want to talk about?" Chisato asked, nodding to Howlmon.  
  
"Well… What do you and Ami talking about?" Sami asked, looking up.  
  
"The boys." Howlmon said, receiving a quick glance from Chisato.  
  
"We talk about other things." Chisato replied, talking to the wolf more then Sami.  
  
"Eji and Sami talk all the time." Nekomon piped in.  
  
"And what do they talk about?" Chisato asked the cat.  
  
"Nothing important." Sami quickly said.  
  
"What she said." The Digimon said.  
  
"Oh come on, there must be more." Chisato said, "I told you what me and Ami really talk about."  
  
"Fine. We talk about…" Sami leaned towards Chisato and whispered something.  
  
"You talk about that? Isn't that for younger kids?" Chisato asked.  
  
"Not really, it's a lot of fun if you give it a chance." Sami said, sticking her nose in the air.  
  
Chisato sighed. "Fine, fine. So what did you want to talk about?" Chisato looked around, thinking about how they should be picking up sticks.  
  
"Well…" Sami begin, thinking. "Which of the boys do you like?" Sami asked.  
  
Chisato was taken off guard. She gave Howlmon a look before answering. "I've talked to Ami about this before, but I really like-"  
  
"I found some firewood!" Sami called out, suddenly ten meters away and standing at a pile of fallen branches.  
  
Chisato sighed again, and walked over. She began to pick up branches. "Well do you want to know or not?" She asked, annoyed.  
  
"Know what?" Sami asked, piling wood into Nekomon's paws.  
  
"Which guy I like." Chisato calmly said.  
  
"I don't really care." Sami said.  
  
"Fine then, what's between you and Eji?" Chisato said, wanting a reaction.  
  
Sami piled more wood. "There's… There's nothing between Eji and me, nothing at all, nothing. What makes you say that?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Well you spend all that time together." Chisato said shiftily.  
  
Sami didn't pay attention. She kept muttering 'Nothing'.  
  
"Uhhh, Sami?" Nekomon asked.  
  
"What is it Nekomon?" Sami asked, piling wood.  
  
"Isn't this enough?" The cat Digimon said, nodding to the tall pile of sticks in her paws.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Sami exclaimed, taking half the pile from the black cat. Nekomon sighed loudly.  
  
Chisato and Howlmon shook their head and Chisato took some sticks into her own arms.  
  
"Doesn't Howlmon carry any wood?" Sami asked, motioning to the wolf.  
  
"She doesn't have arms and there are no bags." Chisato said.  
  
"That's a little unfair." Sami said, lifting the sticks.  
  
"You dragged us along." Chisato replied. "Let's go back Howlmon." She said, walking back towards the rest of the group.  
  
"Wait for us!" Nekomon called out, waddling towards Chisato's voice, not being able to see from the large pile of sticks.  
  
"Nekomon, look out for that tree!" Sami called out, seconds too late.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The rest of the group had been talking about the Champion Digimon and Digivolution. They had checked the Disc again for any information they had missed the first time, and just sat around waiting for the return of the last two in the group. Ken had walked off with Wyvrenmon to patrol again and the rest of them were sitting around a now built circle of rocks for the fire.  
  
"Does that peak look any closer then before?" Sean said, pointing into the distance.  
  
"Not really." Ichiro said.  
  
"Haven't we been walking towards it for the past two days though?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yes, because it's the center of the island." Ichiro replied.  
  
"Then why isn't it closer then before?" Sean urged, Ichiro sighed and turned around, looking at the peak.  
  
"It looks closer all the time, I don't know what you're talking about." Ichiro said.  
  
"I think he's right." Ami said, looking into the distance. "It doesn't seem to be any closer."  
  
"So what if it's a little farther then we thought." Ichiro said.  
  
"This island just seems really strange." Ami said, her voice fading off.  
  
"What do you think Eji?" Ichiro said, asking the quiet teen.  
  
"I don't know." He said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong Eji?" Sean asked, all eyes were now on the boy.  
  
"Nothing." He replied.  
  
"I think I know…" Ami said, turning to Sean and whispering something.  
  
"Ah, I think you're right Ami." Sean said, looking to Eji.  
  
"It's not like I miss Sami that much!" Eji exclaimed, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
"You were right." Sean said, both Ami and him nodded.  
  
"So what if I miss her?" Eji said.  
  
"It's nothing." Ichiro said, "You can talk to us to, you know. We're all stuck in the same place."  
  
Eji nodded, but continued to keep his thoughts to himself as the other three talked about how weird the island was. He looked down and Kaiyoumon, his lizard-like Digimon. The Digimon were all good listeners, not talking while the humans talked in a group. He didn't just talk to Sami; he just didn't have much in common with the rest of the group. They were right though; he should talk to them too. He looked over to the three humans, they were all laughing about something now. He didn't really feel lonely anymore; he just needed to talk to them.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ken looked at Wyvrenmon, who was sniffing the air. "Wyvrenmon," he started.  
  
"Yes Ken?" The Dragon asked. He looked smaller when he folded his wings completely.  
  
"How do you feel about the whole Digivolution thing? I mean you were an egg a couple of days ago." Ken said, not looking at his Digimon anymore.  
  
"It's odd, you don't feel different, just stronger. You're the same Digimon, but being taller and bigger is a problem in itself." The Dragon replied, sniffing the air again.  
  
Ken sighed. "Any sign of a Digimon at all?" He asked Wyvrenmon.  
  
"No." The Digimon said, Ken turned and began to walk back down to where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Come on, I bet that Chisato and Sami are already back." Ken said, putting his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Ken wait! I smell a Digimon!" Wyvrenmon called out, his wings flaring, doubling his apparent body size.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Are you sure that they were back this way?" Chisato asked.  
  
"I'm sure, it was just back the way we came." Sami said, still walking ahead. Nekomon was looking tired so she was sitting, still holding the sticks, on Howlmon's back.  
  
"You never thought that we might have turned anywhere, do you?" Chisato asked.  
  
"Fine, so you want to find the way back?" Sami asked, giving up.  
  
"Howlmon, can you smell the group?" Chisato said, turning the to wolf.  
  
Howlmon was low to the ground, sniffing. "Chisato, down! It's a Digimon!" She called out, tackling her partner to the ground. The spray of fire burned away at the trees overhead but everyone had moved from the blast. A large figure stepped out of the fire and looked at the Humans and Digimon.  
  
"Salimon, the Fire Lizard Digimon." Chisato read from her Digi-com. "It's a champion level." She said, looking over to Howlmon.  
  
Howlmon nodded and ran towards the lizard, now visible in the dying flames. Salimon was long and flat, with three fingered arms and legs that supported its body. The whole creature was covered in red scales. Howlmon jumped onto the lizard, slashing with all of her claws, but the lizard was unaffected and threw the wolf off its back by swinging its body wildly.  
  
Nekomon, happy to have dropped the load of sticks, ran on all fours towards the lizard creature. She pulled one claw forward and slashed the lizard, but the creature opened its mouth towards the cat Digimon.  
  
"FIRE WHIP!" It called out, sending a streak of flame towards Nekomon. The cat dodged to the side but the wave of flame curled and slapped the cat, sending her into a tree. Sami ran towards the scratched figure of her Digimon as the lizard lined up for a second attack.  
  
"Sami, look out!" Chisato called out. It was too late.  
  
"ROLLING FIRE!" The lizard called out, gathering a ball of fire. The ball shot out of its wide mouth, heading towards the human and the injured Digimon.  
  
"WOLF BLAZE!" Howlmon called out, standing in the way of the attack and firing off her own. The two attacks met, sending heat off in every direction. The larger attack from the lizard began to overlap onto the wolf's attack, sending small streaks of fire into Howlmon. Sami and Nekomon scrambled away and Howlmon was pushed back against a tree. The fire shot towards the wolf and exploded, shattering the tree and sending embers everywhere.  
  
"Howlmon!" Chisato called out.  
  
Salimon turned towards Sami, Nekomon and Chisato. "Now it's time to roast you humans." The Digimon said in a low and reptilian voice.  
  
"No." The word came from the still smoldering ground by the broken tree. Howlmon stood in the circle of destruction, her fur scarred and burned.  
  
"Not finished? Let's see you survive one more." The lizard said, turning towards the injured wolf.  
  
"Howlmon, get out of the way!" Chisato cried, being held back by Sami.  
  
The wolf's eyes glowed blue and she howled at the full moon. Chisato looked at the now reaction Digi-com, shaking and glowing red. She pushed the small computer forwards in the direction of Howlmon and the light grew.  
  
"Howlmon! You can do it, go Champion!" Chisato cried out. The red beam flew from the Digi-com and hit Howlmon, causing a red flaming aura to form and shift.  
  
"Howlmon Digivolve to…!"  
  
The light shifted and moved, turning like a blazing fire. The aura shell hardened as the wolf form within began to change and grow larger. The light burst and there was a new figure, much larger then the last. This form was also that of a white wolf, tall as a human and much longer. The fur was mostly white except for the parts where it stuck out, almost in a spike for. These spikes ended in crimson red, and they made a mane around the wolf's head. The eyes of the creature glowed blue and it snarled fiercely.  
  
"Lupinemon!" The creature called out. It let out a howl to the moon that shook Salimon to his very core.  
  
The large wolf jumped forward before the shocked lizard could move and took the Digimon into its large jaws. Salimon let out a roar as Lupinemon shook the lizard and tossed it into a tree, cracking the tree in half on impact. The Digimon quickly got back out and aimed its large jaws at the wolf.  
  
"FIRE WHIP!" The red lizard called out, sending the stream of fire at the wolf. The wolf moved to the side but the line of flame followed, scorching it on the flanks. Lupinemon jumped off a tree and landed far behind the lizard, charging and crunching down on its tail. Salimon lost control of the fire whip and it dissipated, and then Lupinemon jerked him into a tree by his tail. The lizard meekly got back up and turned a ball of fire now twisting in its jaws.  
  
"Just give up!" The wolf growled angrily.  
  
"ROLLING FIRE!" The lizard called out, sending another fire attack at the wolf.  
  
"FLAME WAVE!" Lupinemon called out, causing the ground to waver from the heat. The red tips to the spikes of fur on her mane began to glow fiery red and the wolf's body was covered in a twisting barrier. Salimon's attack his the barrier and formed with it, the last embers of the attack cooling in the collecting aura of the attack. The front of the ball suddenly shot forward, sending the rest of the aura after it. The wave of heat and flames was huge, cracking trees in half and burning the grass. The wall of fire suddenly hit the lizard, setting its whole body on fire. The flames continued to burn until the only thing left was a dying fire and bits of data that floated away.  
  
The large wolf shrank to the familiar form of Howlmon, the wolf collapsing in exhaustion. Chisato ran up to the wolf and held her in her arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked the Digimon in her arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" The Digimon asked back.  
  
Chisato held the Digimon in her arms, a tear falling onto the wolf's fur. Suddenly there was a noise that caused her to look up, and she saw the form of Ken and Wyvrenmon.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Ken asked in a worried tone.  
  
"It's okay, Howlmon took care of it." Sami said, coming up behind the teen holding Nekomon.  
  
"Okay, why don't you go and tell the group that everything's okay, and I'll help with the firewood." Ken said, looking over to Sami and pointing into the distance.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." The younger girl said, pulling Nekomon tighter to her and taking the offered directions.  
  
"Here, we can put Howlmon on Wyvrenmon's back." Ken offered once Sami was gone, offering the back of the four-legged dragon.  
  
"Okay." Chisato said, wiping her eye with her arm. She helped Ken lift the wolf carefully onto the dragon's back, and then both she and Ken took an armload of the wood that they could fine.  
  
"So what happened?" Ken asked. "Did you have fun with Sami?" He said, turning to look into the distance.  
  
"I was okay, why ask?" Chisato replied, checking the wolf on Wyvrenmon's back.  
  
"It could be a long walk back to camp." He offered, smiling.  
  
Chisato couldn't help but smile, and then she had a short laugh. She turned to Ken, who was wearing a look of insult, and she began to laugh again.  
  
Ken shook his head. He was acting like Ichiro, and that couldn't be good. His own thoughts made him smile, and he looked at the full moon. It was different then he remembered, but then again, most things here were.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End Transmission 


	8. Episode 08: Tides of Battle

Note: Any Digimon named from other Digimon series are not mine and are copyrighted. I do not have permission to use any of these Digimon but I'm not breaking any laws. The characters, Digimon and story are all created by me, so please do not reproduce them without my consent  
  
____________________Tides of Battle____________________  
  
After Ken and Chisato had returned with the wood, the team had set up a small fire and gathered around the flames as soon as Howlmon started it.  
  
"It's easy to start a fire when someone can spit it out." Ichiro said, looking to the group. A few of the group nodded and relaxed in the light of the burning wood at the thought of how easy things really were.  
  
Ami and Sean were sitting close to one another, Their Digimon splitting them apart. Sami had Nekomon in her lap and Eji had Kaiyoumon at his side. Ichiro and Ken were sitting on either side of Chisato, their Digimon were wandering around.  
  
"Did you guys find a stream anywhere?" Ichiro asked, disturbing everyone's thoughts.  
  
"I think I saw one when we were picking up firewood." Chisato said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Ichiro have a big smile and got up, walking behind a tree. He came back holding a long pole with some string attached.  
  
"What is that for?" Sean asked, watching Ichiro.  
  
"This, my friends, is a fishing pole." Ichiro said, displaying the stick and string for all to see.  
  
"Is it now?" Ken said, looking into the fire.  
  
"Yes it is Ken." Ichiro replied without looking. He continued to show everyone the pole.  
  
"Don't you need a hook?" Eji asked, pointing to the empty end of the string.  
  
"But I have a hook." Ichiro said, waving Tornatemon over. He leaned over to the Digimon and said something, handing Tornatemon a few small objects. The Digimon nodded and turned his back on the group.  
  
"What is he doing?" Chisato asked, looking at the turned Digimon.  
  
Tornatemon turned partially to hand something to Ichiro, which the teen displayed to the group. "He's making these." He said, motioning to the small object. It looked like a hook, curved in an odd way, like it had been bent.  
  
"Did he bend those?" Ami said, looking closely at it from across the fire.  
  
"Yup, and I've fished before, it will work. Have any of the rest of you ever fished?" Ichiro asked the collected group. "I know that you don't Ken." He said to his friend.  
  
"I just don't have very good luck with fish." Ken said, relaxing his shoulders.  
  
"I've fished before." Said Eji from Ichiro's right.  
  
"I have a second pole, who wants fish for dinner?" He said, nodding to Eji.  
  
All of the humans raised their hands. Some of the Digimon raised their paws and wings to agree. Ichiro motioned for Eji to follow him and got directions from Chisato. Tornatemon and Kaiyoumon followed after their partners, and they all left the group around the fire.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"So when have you ever fished Eji?" Ichiro asked after the two had been walking for sometime.  
  
"My family owns a cottage, and we fish for fun and meals all the time." Eji said looking around at the trees.  
  
Ichiro nodded and they both walked on. "You know that you're a lot quieter without Sami around." Ichiro noted, breaking the silence.  
  
"I know." Eji said, remembering the talk he had with the group earlier that evening.  
  
"We went over this, let's talk. You have to talk while fishing." Ichiro said knowingly, handling his fish rod.  
  
Eji nodded, he could remember just talking about nothing with his brother and father when they went fishing.  
  
"So what do you do for fun?" Ichiro asked. "Back in the real world that is." He added.  
  
"I play video games." Eji replied.  
  
"Really? What platform?" Ichiro said, looking at the shorter boy.  
  
"Handheld ones." Eji answered. He looked down at Kaiyoumon, the round lizard looked back.  
  
"Really? I have one of those, ever played 'Combat Knights Two'?" He asked the teen, looking back to the path ahead.  
  
"That's a good one. I have nearly every part and weapon." Eji said, opening up.  
  
Ichiro smiled inwardly, he knew how to talk to people. Anyone with a handheld system and more then two games had 'Combat Knights Two'. What he didn't want to mention was he couldn't get past the second boss. He looked at Eji, who was explaining everything about what he had in the game.  
  
"How are you in it?" Eji asked, looking up at Ichiro.  
  
"Well, umm." He tried to remember what he had done in the game. "I don't get much time to play it lately." He continued, turning back to the path ahead.  
  
"Really? I put most of my spare time into playing that and a couple other games." Eji said, keeping a certain title a little more secret. He knew that 'Combat Knights Two' was a game for anyone, but his other favorite titles were for younger kids. He sighed, remembering his problems at school surrounding defending that other game.  
  
"There's the stream." Ichiro said, happily pointing ahead.  
  
"What are we going to use as bait?" Eji asked.  
  
"It's simple, we catch smaller fish and use them for bait for the larger fish." Ichiro claimed proudly.  
  
"What do we use as bait for the small ones?" Eji asked.  
  
Ichiro froze, he hadn't thought of that. "A real fisherman doesn't need bait!" He declared, marching towards the stream. Tornatemon, Eji and Kaiyoumon all shook their heads.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ami looked at the group around the fire. Sami seemed to be talking quite happily to the now healthy looking Nekomon. The Digimon really healed faster then she or anyone had expected. She still remembered how fast Fairymon had healed after the attack by Torimon. She looked over to Ken and Chisato next, who weren't chatting but both looking into the fire. The large form of Wyvrenmon was a few feet behind them and Howlmon was curled next to Chisato. She looked around for Sean for a second so she got up. She checked the area once without moving and then walked off, the rest of the group not noticing.  
  
She found Sean sitting halfway down the nearby hill, watching the setting sun. He had his Digi-com in his hands and was typing away at something. Ami crept over and looked over his shoulder. He seemed to be typing something in a word processor.  
  
"What is that?" Ami asked sweetly.  
  
Sean was caught off guard and turned quickly, looking up at Ami. "Oh… Nothing. Just passing the time." He said quickly.  
  
She saw the corner of the screen, which had changed to the radar. "Have you found Hideo's signal?" She asked, changing the subject to comfort him.  
  
"Oh, no I haven't. I've picked up some faint signals from different parts of the island, but I can't find an exact location." Sean said, presenting the mostly empty screen to Ami.  
  
Ami nodded, no one had been able to find Hideo lately, and time seemed to pass pretty slowly in the Digital World.  
  
Sean clicked on a button and the screen changed. There wasn't any background that might help with detecting terrain, but there were now seven dots on the radar. "Those dots are us, we show up perfectly." Sean said helpfully.  
  
Ami recognized the collected dots; they all matched the colors on the Digi- coms. She looked closer, tapping a zoom button that her own computer had and watched the screen. The red and black dots had moved slightly, and they were still moving. She rolled her eyes; Ken and Chisato were going off somewhere. She shook her head and looked up at Sean.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, just going to track down some of the group." Ami said, smiling and standing up.  
  
Sean shook his head and waited until Ami had left. A blue figure came from the sky and looked at the teen sheepishly.  
  
"Some guard-bird you turned out being Jaymon." Sean said to the Digimon.  
  
"Sorry. I was watching for Digimon, not her." Jaymon said, making a circle in the grass with a small talon.  
  
"I told you to make sure that I wasn't disturbed while I was writing." Sean said in a calm tone. "It's okay though, she won't bother me again. Just look out for everyone else now." Sean told the bird Digimon.  
  
Jaymon nodded and took off, circling so high the even his light blue feathers were lost in the blackness of the approaching night.  
  
Sean turned the Digi-com back to the word processor. He had realized that he could get a lot of work done in mere seconds in the real world. He figured that digital time went more then two hundred times faster, so he could spend weeks on his writing before anyone would miss him. He wasn't working on his stories or articles though, he was writing a journal of sorts. He saved the file to the unlimited space of the Digi-com and got up, beginning to walk back to the fire and the rest of the group.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ken looked at the flashing light on the screen of his Digi-com. It had opened a different type of radar, this one was directing him towards something, and the text in the corner told him what it was.  
  
"Is it still tracking it?" Chisato asked from beside him. Howlmon and Wyvrenmon, both of who were sniffing the air for Digimon, followed behind her.  
  
"Yes." Ken said, turning the computer slightly. The compass on the screen rotated with the computer. "This feels like a game of hot and cold." He commented.  
  
"Sure is. Who would have though that the Digi-coms could pick up the signals of Discs?" Chisato said. She looked at the computer in her hand, which didn't pick up the signal like Ken's did.  
  
"I sure didn't. I mean, Sean, Ichiro and myself have all looked over the Digi-coms multiple times, but these programs just seem to start up by themselves." Ken said. The lights that he guessed detected proximity were flashing more often.  
  
"Ken?" Chisato asked, speeding up so she was directly beside him.  
  
"Yes?" He replied, looking at the screen with worried thoughts of what her next words might be.  
  
"Why are you always walking off, to patrol and stuff?" She asked him. The teen sighed at the question and continued to look at the screen.  
  
"I've just been the first one to go. I'm sort of just volunteering to go and do it." Ken answered, not looking at Chisato while he spoke.  
  
"That's not a good enough answer." Chisato said, moving so she could see Ken's eyes. "Why do you go first?" She asked him.  
  
"I guess I just do these things. Take everything on alone. I do that a lot." Ken started, looking down. He was about to continue but his Digi-com beeped, warning about the proximity to the object. Ken looked up and saw something half buried in the ground. It was another shine, like where they had found the first disc. "We can talk later." Ken said in a relieved tone.  
  
"I guess we can." Chisato said in a depressed tone.  
  
"Wyvrenmon, you know what to do." Ken said, motioning to the shrine. The dragon nodded and walked forward, lining itself up with the box.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"I've got one!" Eji cried out, pulling on his pole.  
  
"Really?" Ichiro called back. They hadn't had much luck. Digi-fish were apparently smarter then real world fish or something.  
  
Eji pulled on his rod again, assisted by Kaiyoumon, who had bit down on the bottom of the pole to keep it stable. The both of them pulled on the rod until it gave way and something hung from the end of string.  
  
Ichiro came over and gave a good long look at the catch. It was a boot. "Is this some kind of Digital joke?" He asked the world. "No one here even wears boots!" He cried, unhooking the boot and hurling it upstream.  
  
"You could have tried to eat the boot." Tornatemon said from the side, shrugging at his partner's outburst.  
  
Ichiro looked into the water, and he saw a shadow skim by. "I see you fish, and I swear that I will catch every last one of you!" He called, casting his hook into the river again.  
  
Eji looked at the Digimon, both who shrugged, only the flat, round lizard Kaiyoumon had any trouble with that. He shook his head and cast his rod in too.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ami walked into the woods, looking into the screen of the Digi-com. The dots of Chisato and Ken were now walking towards her, and she kept on track. She finally found the two, walking a shoulder's length apart, coming towards her.  
  
"And what were you two up to?" Ami asked in a serious tone.  
  
Chisato made a motion for Ami to walk off, but Ken pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"We found this. It's the third Disc." He said, presenting the small, diskette like object.  
  
"You should have told someone." Ami accused them.  
  
"We told Sami." Chisato offered.  
  
"Sami is asleep, and you know it." Ami replied.  
  
"I wanted Chisato to stay behind…" Ken began, looking into Ami's eyes with all seriousness.  
  
"But I wanted to watch his back." Chisato said innocently.  
  
"Let's go back to the campsite." Ami said, defeated. She began to walk ahead of the two, and they followed after. All three of their Digimon were the only ones left.  
  
"Do they do this often?" Wyvrenmon asked the two other Digimon.  
  
"Who?" Howlmon and Fairymon asked.  
  
"Ami and Chisato." The Dragon replied, beginning the walk forward, his tail sweeping large marks in the dirt.  
  
"What were they doing?" Fairymon asked.  
  
"Talking without speaking." Wyvrenmon replied.  
  
Fairymon and Howlmon gave one another a look, thinking about how silly this Digimon was.  
  
"Yes, just like that." The Dragon continued, walking on. The other two just stood surprised and watch him leave, before shrugging and continuing on.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Fishy, fishy, fishy." Ichiro muttered under his breath.  
  
Eji gave a look to the other teen, who wasn't what he'd call the greatest fisherman in the world. He talked too much and didn't pay attention to his rod. Then again, there might not even be fish. He looked at the passing waters. Then again, you never knew.  
  
Ichiro gave another long look at the water. He couldn't see the movement of fish in the speeding water, but he could tell they were there. He had a gut feeling.  
  
Eji felt a pull on his rod and straightened up, pulling on the fishing pole. Kaiyoumon was prepared for this, and helped his partner with the rod. Ichiro shrugged it off as another boot until the rod pulled back and Eji slid forward in the dirt. He ran over with Tornatemon and they began to tug on the pole. Whatever was on the other side wasn't just resisting as much as it was pulling back.  
  
"What in the world have you hooked?" Ichiro asked, straining for a handhold.  
  
"It could very well be dinner." Eji replied, pulling on the pole.  
  
"Or a really big boot." Tornatemon joked, receiving a withering glare from Ichiro.  
  
The top of the pole snapped, sending the string and half the wood into the water.  
  
"My pole…" Ichiro said, looking into the water. He saw a large shadow moving in the depths of the water. "What the?" He said.  
  
The water surface broke and a large man shape appeared through the surface, moving upwards until it was inches above the surface.  
  
"Zerimon, the slime Digimon." Eji read from his Digi-com. "Champion level." He continued, looking over to Ichiro.  
  
The shape was deep blue all over, and just humanoid in the fact that it looked to be man-shaped. The Digimon wore a black mask on its face, two red ovals as eyes and a slit acting as almost a mouth. The rest of the body was out of proportion and changing, more of the liquid body moving from legs to chest to arms and back, making it look like the Digimon was flowing. In one hand was the broken top of the rod, hook and string all attached.  
  
"I think this is the catch of the day." Ichiro said, stepping back beside Tornatemon.  
  
"Well then. Humans." The slime said, spitting out the word like it left a taste.  
  
"That's right. What do you want?" Eji said, stepping back, dropping the remainder of the pole.  
  
The Digimon tossed the broken rod parts and looked at all four of them. "I have been sent by my master to destroy you all. Hope you don't mind." He said kindly, the hollow voice coming from the slot in the mask.  
  
"We can only ask for the same consideration from you." Ichiro said in a mockingly kind voice. "Tornatemon." He said, nodding to his Digimon.  
  
"Right." Tornatemon replied, stepping forward.  
  
Eji nodded to Kaiyoumon, who also stepped forward.  
  
The humanoid slime moved quickly over the surface of the water, landing a punch on Tornatemon before anyone else could react. The blow caught the Digimon off guard, but he regained his composer and returned with a counterpunch to Zerimon's mid-section. The blow slid through the Digimon and Tornatemon's fist came out with ooze on it. The mask, with a permanent smile on it, looked down at Tornatemon.  
  
"JELLY BOMB!" The strange Digimon called out, hovering back and tossing a blue ball at Tornatemon. The orb exploded, covering the Digimon with sticky goop. Tornatemon was held against the ground, struggling with the ball on top of him.  
  
"CURRENT SHOT!" Kaiyoumon called out the side. He fired a small orb of water from his mouth that splashed against Zerimon's mask, chipping the corner.  
  
"You little beast!" Zerimon called out, reaching for his mask with transparent hands. "You dare to attack my mask?" He asked, pulling himself forward towards the lizard. He landed where the lizard should have been, but he moved too fast and dodged out of the way. The slime Digimon splattered on the ground and reformed, attempting another tackle at the small lizard.  
  
Ichiro was pulling the slime off of Tornatemon as Eji watched his Digimon dodge the attacks of Zerimon with great difficulty. The slime Digimon's attacks were getting closer each time, and the small lizard was tiring from the quick movements.  
  
By the time the slime was off Tornatemon, Zerimon had cornered Kaiyoumon by the edge of the river. He took a swing at the little lizard but he dodged back into the river, swimming with great ease to the other side.  
  
"CURRENT SHOT!" The lizard called out again, sending another orb of water after Zerimon. This shot wasn't at his mask, and it hit the Digimon's arm, tearing it in two and causing the limb to fall off and splash on the ground.  
  
Everyone stared at the now one-armed Digimon, who cried out in rage.  
  
"The water must make him dissolve or something!" Eji called out to his Digimon.  
  
"JELLY BOMB!" Zerimon called out, sending an orb at the tired lizard Digimon. It was a direct hit and the smaller Digimon was caught in a bubble of slime. The small Digimon was suspended in the orb and didn't seem to be moving.  
  
"Kaiyoumon!" Eji called out, jumping into the water and beginning to swim across.  
  
Zerimon looked over to the teen, and pulled his fist up for his gel attack. He suddenly froze as a fist entered his back, clearly seen through his transparent body.  
  
"This is for the Jelly bomb." Tornatemon said from behind the Digimon, his armored fist deep in its torso.  
  
"ICE BREAKER!" The Digimon called out, making everything stop. Eji continued to cross the river and Kaiyoumon was stuck in a bubble. The force from Tornatemon's attack suddenly hit the slime Digimon, shrapnel exploding from his fist. Zerimon exploded, sending blue jelly into the air, landing all around the field. Tornatemon shook the remaining goop from his fist and walked back to Ichiro.  
  
Eji had reached the other side, and had pulled Kaiyoumon from the slime. The small lizard coughed and looked up at Eji, nodding his head in silence.  
  
"Nice one Tornatemon." Ichiro commented, motioning to the little bits of the slime Digimon all over the place. He looked down at one by his foot, and it started roll.  
  
Tornatemon looked over the entire area, which was covered in rolling blue blobs, now all going to a single spot. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"I think I saw this in a movie once." Ichiro said as the blobs created a large puddle that then formed into Zerimon.  
  
The blobs had all moved to his mask, and he had his other arm back. "That won't work." He growled at Tornatemon. He raised his arm again but he was stopped by a call behind him.  
  
"How about a whole lot of water?" Kaiyoumon called out, diving into the water and leaping out the other side, splashing the slime Digimon. The places where the water landed formed holes in his body, but they were quickly reformed.  
  
"Oh yes. You go first." Zerimon said in a low tone to the lizard, kicking him squarely in the face and knocking him into the water. He turned back to Tornatemon and Ichiro, raising his arm for another jelly attack.  
  
Eji looked at the floating body of Kaiyoumon and his thoughts sped in his mind. He needed more water, but Kaiyoumon was too weak. He needed something bigger. Like a Champion…  
  
"Kaiyoumon!" Eji called out to the semi-conscious Digimon. "You have to go Champion!" He said, and his Digi-com glowed dark blue in his pocket. He pulled the device out and aimed it towards his Digimon, the beam firing towards him and engulfing him in a flowing aura.  
  
"Kaiyoumon Digivolve to…!" The Digimon called out, sinking below the water surface.  
  
The aura disappeared below of the surface of the water, causing a whirlpool to form. The light disappeared and a large form blasted out of the water, nearly as wide at the river. It was a sea serpent, giant in the river, about fifteen feet long. It was colored black with red stripes cut along its sides. Along its back was a single row five-sided plates, and on the top of its head there were rows of thick armor plates that lasted mostly on head. Its mouth was filled with small sharp teeth and it had two pairs of thin black fins, one closer to the head and a second pair towards the middle. On the end of its tail was a larger version of the plates on its back, making the tail of large blade.  
  
"Enkaimon!" The serpent called out, swing his tail around. His eyes settled on Zerimon.  
  
"A Digivolution?" The Zerimon asked, looking up at the new Digimon.  
  
"You did it! Go get him Enkaimon!" Eji called out, putting his Digi-com into his pocket.  
  
"JELLY BOMB!" Zerimon called out, sending a ball of goop at the serpent. Enkaimon swatted the ball away and looked back at the Digimon.  
  
"TIDAL BLAST!" The serpent called out the ground shaking with the roar. Zerimon put his arms up to defend but the attack didn't come.  
  
"What is this? A joke?" He asked, raising his fist for another attack.  
  
The ground began to shake again and a surge of water burst up the river. The blast formed into a ball that headed straight into Zerimon, tossing the Digimon upwards. He began to dissolve around the ball that was larger then his six-foot frame. As his arms and legs stretched around the orb and turned to data, his mask hit the spinning ball and cracked in half, the remaining slime turning the data instantly. The ball exploded into a rain the showered down a hundred metres in the air from the group.  
  
Enkaimon let out another roar and glowed, his form shrinking back to Kaiyoumon, who plopped into the water. Eji reached out and grabbed his Digimon.  
  
"Nice work Kaiyoumon." Eji said, smiling at his lizard partner.  
  
"No problem Eji." The Digimon said before falling asleep.  
  
Eji looked down at his sleeping Digimon until a fish hit landed on his head. He looked around at Ichiro and Tornatemon, who were catching the falling fish and the ones that had landed on the soft grass.  
  
"Where are the fishes from?" Eji asked them.  
  
"My guess is that they were in that surge of water." Ichiro said, looking up at a falling fish that he was ready to catch.  
  
"Well I guess we eat tonight." Eji said.  
  
"Yup." Ichiro said, smiling as he grabbed a small trout out of the air. "We're just that good at fishing." He said, looking to Tornatemon, who was holding a number of fish in his arms.  
  
Eji thought about explaining how things really happened, and what kind of reaction the truth would cause with Ichiro. He laughed at the thought and stood up, grabbing the proper fishing rod. "Let's get back to camp." He said, looking at the now fish-less ground. "You have all of them?" He asked, walking back to camp.  
  
"Yup, all of us will eat real fish tonight." Ichiro said, smiling and walking beside the also weighed down Tornatemon.  
  
"As real as Digital fish get." Eji mentioned.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End Transmission 


	9. Episode 09: Tooth and Claw

Note: Any Digimon named from other Digimon series are not mine and are copyrighted. I do not have permission to use any of these Digimon but I'm not breaking any laws. The characters, Digimon and story are all created by me, so please do not reproduce them without my consent  
  
____________________Tooth and Claw____________________  
  
The group was all happy to see Ichiro and Eji return with the load of Digi-fish. While eating, they had learned about Kaiyoumon's Digivolution and the truth behind how they caught the fish. Ken showed everyone the disc he and Chisato had found. They all fell asleep quickly and had a good sleep. The next morning after the fire had been put out and they had cleaned up the camp, they continued north towards the peak on the island's mountain.  
  
The teens had grouped themselves as usual, Eji and Sami, Chisato and Ami and the final group, Ichiro, Ken and Sean. Their Digimon kept themselves on guard and listened to what their partners said about anything, wanting to learn more about humans.  
  
"So have you seen Hideo at all?" Ichiro asked, looking over Sean's shoulder at the Digi-com that the teen always had out.  
  
"No, his signal has just stopped showing up." Sean replied, sighing. "I thought that as we all got closer to the center of the island that he might be detected." He continued, shutting his Digi-com and putting it into his pocket.  
  
"Strange, isn't it Ken?" Ichiro said, turning to his friend, who was looking at his Digi-com. "Ken?" He asked, looking at the teen.  
  
"What?" Ken said, snapped out of his trance.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ichiro said, pulling over the palm computer.  
  
"Trying to get this new disc to react with the Digi-com." Ken explained, pulling his computer back and putting it into a pocket. "It doesn't seem to be working." He continued, showing Ichiro the small disc.  
  
"Let me try." Ichiro said, grabbing for the diskette. Ken pulled the disc back and pocketed it.  
  
"If it doesn't download at this distance then it won't anyway." Ken explained. "We must have to unlock it or something." He said.  
  
"Fine then." Ichiro said, turning back towards the peak in the distance. "Hey guys, how long do you think it'll take us to reach that mountain?" He asked, peering into the horizon.  
  
"I don't know. It could take days." Sean said, looking towards the mountain.  
  
"Hey!" Came a shout from above. All three looked up to the blue figure that was flying above them. The figure became larger as Jaymon flew down towards the group, landing on Sean shoulder.  
  
"What's up?" Sean asked, looking at his bird Digimon.  
  
"There's some structure up ahead." Jaymon said, pointing into the distance.  
  
"Like what?" Ichiro said, looking into the distance.  
  
"A bunker or something. It's right in the ground, in the side of a hill." The blue bird continued, flapping his wings to keep his balance.  
  
"We should investigate it." Ken said, looking back to Wyvrenmon.  
  
"Why look into it though?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"There's always the chance of finding more food, or some other supplies. We might even find a disc or a database." Ken said, talking calmly to his friends.  
  
"We should tell the others then." Sean said, looking back up at Jaymon, who nodded.  
  
"Right, I'll go tell everyone that we'll stop at the bunker." The bird said, flapping off towards Chisato and Ami, who were a couple dozen meters away.  
  
The group started walking closer together and they arrived at the bunker at what they could guess was noon. The entrance to the bunker was clears of grass and it was plain faced. The door was large and steel and the windows were shuttered by large plate of metal. There was a small plate above the door that read 'Do Not Enter'.  
  
Eji and Sami rushed in, wanting to get into the building first, and Ami, Sean and Chisato followed them. Ichiro and Tornatemon went after them and Ken was left in the back, waiting for Wyvrenmon to fold his wings in completely so he could fit in the doorway. Eji and Sami were pushing to be the first ones into the door to get out of the sun, and Nekomon was chasing after them, Kaiyoumon being in Eji's arms. Sami stopped and went back for Nekomon, the rest of the group except for Ken, who had just started walking towards the bunker, passing by her.  
  
"I'm okay Sami, but you lost the race." The cat told Sami as she was helped up and hugged.  
  
"It's okay, come on, we can still get in before slowpoke Ken." Sami said, looking at the older teen.  
  
Sami walked just ahead of Ken, carrying Nekomon, and they all walked towards the door. Eji, being the first there, ignored the sign and opened the door, walking right into the bunker. Ami and Chisato, and then Sean and Ichiro followed him in and Ken and Sami were still outside when everyone had entered.  
  
"Did the ground just creak?" Sean asked Ichiro as they entered the building.  
  
"No, that's just the door." He replied, waving for Sami and Ken to hurry up.  
  
As Ken and Wyvrenmon walked to the door first, the ground began to creak loudly and a line appeared in front of the door in the dirt. Sami was already going to fast as she jumped onto the platform and it split in two, opening a deep hole that led far underground.  
  
"What.!" Ken shouted, falling with his dragon Digimon.  
  
Sami screamed loudly as all four of them fell, two Digimon and two humans.  
  
Ichiro could barely react as he turned and saw them falling, hands outreached to grab one of them, but they fell into the hole and the doors of the trap closed up again.  
  
Eji rushed forward and looked down into the closing pit. "Sami!" He called down the hole, but it shut again before he could get an answer. Ami and Chisato could just stare at the closed doors, only guessing what had happened. The line in the dirt was still visible, now showing where the two plates were.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Sami coughed as she looked around in the settling dust in the dark cave. The walls were jagged stone but the ceiling had lines of faint lights set into them.  
  
"You okay Sami?" She heard, and looked up to see Ken standing over her.  
  
"I'm fine. Where are we?" She asked. She looked around again and noticed Nekomon was sitting beside her and the figure of Wyvrenmon was farther into the cave.  
  
"It's some kind of trap that we released. Must have been rusted or something since it didn't open until there was enough weight on it." Ken replied, he pointed towards the ceiling, and Sami could faintly see the light around two large panels.  
  
"It's not really that dark down here." Sami noted, looking deeper into the cave.  
  
"I'm guessing that this isn't a completely natural cave, and since it wasn't just a hole, there must be more to the trap." Ken said. He motioned for Sami to get up and follow him as he began to walk towards Wyvrenmon.  
  
"Doesn't it seem like it wouldn't be a good idea to go farther into the cave then? We'd be walking straight into a trap." Sami reached down and pulled Nekomon into her arms.  
  
"We're not going to find anything here." The cat Digimon noted. "We may as well face the trap and find a way out."  
  
"I don't like that logic." Sami said, turning to see the shadow of Ken on the wall moving away. "Hey, wait up!" She called, beginning to chase after the boy.  
  
"You'd better hurry, you don't want to get lost." Ken said, moving into the darkness.  
  
"Just don't get us lost then!" Sami yelled and she moved quickly to catch up to Ken's side.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"SAMI!? SAMI! CAN YOU HEAR ME??" Eji yelled at the metal doors, Ami shushed him.  
  
"Don't yell like that, there could be Digimon around." Ami told him, quieting him down.  
  
"What are we going to do, the doors have shut tight and we won't be able to break through it." Chisato said, looking over to Ichiro.  
  
"We should continue on." Ichiro said, turning from the trapdoors.  
  
"Are you insane? They could be hurt down there, there could be Digimon, there could be..." Chisato started, looking angrily at Ichiro.  
  
"Listen! You've all known Ken for a couple of days, but I've known him for years. We don't wait up for one another, because that would slow us all down. He'll take care of Sami and they'll be out of there sometime. We can track them on the Digi-com after that. Ken won't give up and he'll expect us to continue along without him." Ichiro told them. He looked into the empty bunker and walked back out. "We should continue in the same direction, and we'll group back later. Okay?"  
  
"Fine. I can accept that. But if anything happens to either of them and we could have prevented it." Chisato commented, trailing off.  
  
"I'll take responsibility. Besides, they have their Digimon, they'll be fine." Ichiro added, moving away from the bunker and over it, walking off north.  
  
"Don't worry Chisato, I think that Ichiro knows what he's talking about, trust him." Ami said, pulling her towards Ichiro and walking with him.  
  
Eji and Sean began to walk too, and Eji looked up to Sean. "Do you think that Sami will be okay?" He asked, looking at the ground as he walked.  
  
"I'm sure that she'll be fine." Sean answered, and he took one look back at that hidden bunker and the trapdoors.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The rock walls and floor were cold and the sound of water dripping into puddles echoed in the dead silent cave. The faint light played tricks with shadows on the stones and made figures appear in the darker corners.  
  
"It's so cold here." Sami commented, shivering slightly. The dampness made her shoulders and back very cold, but her arms were warm from the furry Digimon that she held.  
  
"We'll be out soon enough." Ken said, leaping over a fallen rock pillar and turning to wait for Sami to climb over it. Nekomon moved to hugging the girl's neck from behind so she could use her hands.  
  
"It'll be nice to see the sun again. It seems like we've been walking down here for hours." Sami said, her shoulders warming slightly from the cat Digimon.  
  
"We've only been here for about an hour. It's just that being underground messes with your internal clock." Ken said, stepping lightly into a puddle of water, making only the slightest noise. "How do things look up there Wyvrenmon?" He called forward to the dragon.  
  
"The tunnel is getting wider, and it looks like there's a room ahead of us." The large Digimon called back.  
  
"How can he see that?" Sami said, squinting into the darkness beyond. "There isn't enough light to tell where the walls even are."  
  
"Wyvrenmon can see in the dark, and Nekomon should be able to see perfectly too." Ken replied, moving around larger rocks he could see in the floor.  
  
"Why don't you go and scout ahead Nekomon?" Sami said, turning her head so she could try and see the cat.  
  
"My fur would get all damp Sami! And you're so warm." The Digimon said, falling back into sleep, still lightly holding on.  
  
"Fine, but you'll have to help when you wake up." Sami replied, almost tripping over a stone and then turning to see where she was going.  
  
"Be careful Sami. If you fall into one of the puddles you'd get cold very fast." Ken warned, rushing to stop her fall. He caught her before she could even get her hands out, and she looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks." She said shyly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, let's get out of here, okay?" Ken replied. Sami nodded and smiled.  
  
"Ken, check this room out, it's huge!" Wyvrenmon called out from in front of them.  
  
"Okay, there should be a way out from there." Ken called back, letting go of Sami and moving forward. Sami quickly moved to catch up to him and they walked side by side.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ichiro was leading the group north along a wide grass plain. The sun was high in the sky and the cool wind caused the grass to waver. He looked towards where the plains ended, where a large cliff rose into the horizon, it's face covered with many rock edges, perfect for climbing. He flipped out his light blue Digi-com and checked the map. The center of the island was just beyond that cliff. There they could meet Hideo and try to find what he knew wouldn't work for getting off the island. Ichiro checked a larger look of the island but he couldn't find Hideo's colored dot anywhere within range.  
  
"Hey Ichiro." Sean said, running up beside him. Ichiro quickly closed the computer and pocketed it, looking over to Sean.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes moving back so he could see the rest of the party.  
  
"Are we going to have to get over that cliff?" Sean said, pointing into the distance. "It seems to be the only way to the center of the island, but the climb might be hard."  
  
"It looks like an easy climb, we'll all do fine. In fact, I'm sure that Ken will be waiting for us on top." Ichiro replied.  
  
The continued on until they reached the cliff and all began to help one another up the rock face. In the distance, a long snake-like creature flew by, taking note of the forms moving their way up. It continued on it's way over the cliff and into the crater on the other side, where a black castle stood.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
A figure stood in the doorway to the throne room, and even though it was nearing noon, the room was dark and cold.  
  
"General Sotamon, report." Ordered the form on the large spiked throne, his voice echoing off the empty walls.  
  
"My Lord, the Humans are on their way here. Two have fallen into an old trap and are exploring the tunnels and the rest of them are currently climbing the cliffs to the south." Sotamon answered, bowing. A faint line of light showed his true form. Tall and dressed in armor, he wore a strange helmet like a large bird beak. His pale mouth and jaw the only things not covered by the helm. Claws at his forearms stuck out, wicked and sharp, and he had no other weapons.  
  
"General, you are to destroy the ones in the caves, and then let the remainder fight their way in. Divided they shall all lose." The figure stood and walked to the side of his throne. "I have business to attend to. Do your duty."  
  
"Yes my Lord, these humans will be destroyed." He stood straight and walked out leaving the much larger black figure to move behind his throne and open a hidden door.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ken looked around the blackness of the room. The area was huge, expanding in every direction. If he didn't know he was standing on the floor, he could be in a never-ending void.  
  
"This place is gigantic!" Sami called out, the echo of her voice calling back with the same exclamation.  
  
"Is there another doorway?" Ken asked his Digimon, who was looking around.  
  
"There seems to be a large door over on the other side." Wyvrenmon said, motioning with his nose towards the opposite wall from where they were.  
  
The whole room roared as the doors on the other side were opened. Sunlight poured in and showed that the room was some kind of battle arena, with rings marked on the floor for fighting. Ken and Sami blocked their eyes as the room brightened, and then they looked at the small figure in the distance.  
  
"Ken, it's a Digimon!" Wyvrenmon said, clawing the ground and making a low growl. Nekomon jumped off Sami and stood beside the dragon, her claws at the ready.  
  
The figure walked forward, each step echoing in the empty arena. As he moved closer, Ken pulled out his Digi-com and look at the file on the Digimon.  
  
"Sotamon, the battle Digimon. Champion level." Ken read off the screen, pocketing it and looking at the warrior.  
  
"That's General Sotamon to you human. I am the one in charge of my lord's army." The Digimon spat at Ken. "And I've come here to battle you. And don't try to escape, or I will attack you unprepared."  
  
"Fine with me, show this Digimon who's boss Wyvrenmon!" Ken said, looking straight at Sotamon.  
  
"That's right! You too Nekomon!" Sami said, receiving a nod from her cat Digimon.  
  
Wyvrenmon charged at the armor-clad Digimon, flailing his tail around and tearing streaks into the stone floor with his claws. Sotamon leapt up and over the charging dragon, and then ducked under the wide swipe of its tail. He turned and hit Nekomon with a wide backhanded punch, knocking her meters away.  
  
"He's too fast!" Sami called out, watching Nekomon slowly get back up.  
  
Wyvrenmon leapt at the Digimon General and missed again, receiving a kick that knocked him up into the air. Sotamon followed by kicking the dragon into a wall before he even touched the ground.  
  
"Useless beast, you wouldn't even be fit for the Lord's army." Sotamon taunted.  
  
"AKUMA BEAM!" The dragon called out, collection black and red energy as the front of the Virus opened again. The light caused the entire wall to turn almost blood red, and the beam, crackling with energy, was then fired at the Warrior Digimon. Sotamon suddenly didn't exist as the beam passed by where he should have been and hit the opposite wall, causing large pieces of debris to fall by the doorway and making the entire room shake.  
  
"FATAL CLAW!" Sotamon called from above Wyvrenmon. He dove down and blue energy began to form on the claws on his forearms. He dug the claws deep into the side of the dragon with a large punch, and sent the Digimon flying, an open wound in his side.  
  
"Wyvrenmon!" Ken called out.  
  
"I must say, I'm surprised the you survived that, little dragon. Many Digimon fall to only a single blow like that. Let's see if you can handle two." Sotamon challenged, walking towards the fallen creature.  
  
"Let's see how much you can take!" Nekomon called out, jumping out and kicking Sotamon in the side of the head. The Champion Digimon recoiled from the hit and turned to the cat.  
  
"Silly Digimon, you have less of a chance then the last one does." Sotamon said, talking down to Nekomon. He leaped forward and punched at the cat. The hit didn't connect as the little Digimon jumped back and then over the warrior, kicking him in the back of the head. Sotamon grabbed her foot and threw her away, where she landed perfectly.  
  
"You can't beat what you can't hit!" Nekomon called back.  
  
"That's right Nekomon, show him what happens to people who hurt our friends!" Sami called out. She pulled out her Digi-com, which was glowing with a grey aura. The light flew out and formed around the cat Digimon, the swirling causing odd light and shadow tricks on the walls.  
  
"Nekomon Digivolve to.!"  
  
The swirling grey energy grew larger and the form of Nekomon matched the colour. The faint lines of the cat's figure changed in the aura and then suddenly stopped, darkening the room as the grey light ended. The new form was much taller, about 5 feet tall, and very close to a human shape. It looked like a cat, but was standing on two long legs and had hands and feet. It was covered with fine, smooth fur and the face had some feline details to it, one of its ears coming out the top of its head was a single gold earring. Its body was mostly orange and covered completely with black spots, as was the tail. It was wearing something close to a one-piece bathing suit made of fine armor plates. It moved its fingers and sharp claws came out.  
  
"Leopardmon!" The animal called out, taking a fighting stance and looking at Sotamon with hate in its eyes.  
  
"A Digivolution?" The warrior questioned. "How is that possible? There is no power to do it with!"  
  
"I'll show you power." The large cat growled, jump kicking the armored Digimon into the wall and then following up with a punch.  
  
Sotamon dodged out of the way and punched Leopardmon down the wall before trying to kick her into it. The feline dodged over the kick and landed both feet into the other Digimon's face, knocking him down into the corner. She then leapt off the wall into the circle in the middle of the room. Sotamon kicked himself off the wall into the circle, and the two began to attack one another within the limits of the circle, neither one gaining higher ground.  
  
"That's incredible, they almost seem to be flying around." Sami commented, turning to Ken, but he wasn't there, he was over helping Wyvrenmon up. The girl shrugged and turned back to the fight. "Go Leopardmon, go!" She cheered.  
  
The cat nodded to Sami and hit Sotamon with another punch. The warrior Digimon jumped over Leopardmon and kicked her in the chest, jumping higher as the feline knocked against the floor.  
  
"FATAL CLAW!" Sotamon called out, gathering blue energy as he fell and pulling back for a punch. He hit the ground as Leopardmon rolled back, and the resulting explosion of dust filled the air and hid them both from sight. As the dust cleared, Leopardmon was high in the air above the warrior who was stuck with his fist in the floor.  
  
"SLASH RAIN!" The cat Digimon called out as she slashed at the air at light speed. Every cut left more swipes of energy behind it, and then they all flew towards Sotamon. The Digimon was overwhelmed by the attack and his armor was left cut and ruined. Leopardmon landed in front of the wounded Digimon.  
  
"You have been defeated." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yes I have, but if this is the power that you have my lord shall defeat you. He is far more powerful then any monster you have battled so far." Sotamon said. His body began to dissolve and turn to data until there was nothing left of him.  
  
Leopardmon flashed white and turned back to Nekomon. Sami came over and picked the cat up, holding her in her arms.  
  
"Good work Nekomon, let's go outside." She said, looking down at her Digimon.  
  
Ken and Wyvrenmon walked by, the dragon looking fine though he had suffered wounds. The four walked outside and look at what was before them.  
  
There was a huge castle, reaching into the sky and pure black. The whole place felt evil and the ground was scorched, like the castle had crashed here.  
  
"KEN! SAMI! HEY!"  
  
The four turned to see the rest of the group running down the side of the crater towards them.  
  
"Looks like you got here first." Ami said, smiling at Ken and Sami.  
  
"I told them all you'd be here, Ken." Ichiro said.  
  
"It's nice to see you're both okay." Chisato said, looking in Ken's eyes.  
  
"Sami!" Eji said, hugging the girl. Sami hugged back and then let go.  
  
"What are we going to do about that castle?" Sami asked, pointing towards it.  
  
"We might as well go in and see this 'lord'. Maybe we're here to defeat him so we can get home." Ken offered.  
  
"Ken's right, if we beat him, he'll stop sending evil Digimon after us." Ichiro added. He began to walk towards the castle at the bottom of the crater. "Come on everyone." The group shrugged and followed Ichiro, with Ken going last.  
  
As they approached the black tower, a figure stood at a window. But this was no ordinary shadow, because it's whole body burned like a fire. The fiery silhouette moved further into the castle, laughing.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End Transmission 


	10. Episode 10: Every Rose has its Thorn

Note: Any Digimon named from other Digimon series are not mine and are copyrighted. I do not have permission to use any of these Digimon but I'm not breaking any laws. The characters, Digimon and story are all created by me, so please do not reproduce them without my consent  
  
____________________Every Rose has its Thorn____________________  
  
The entire group had reached what they could only guess was the front door to the castle. The walls were jet black and the doors looked like wood scorched in a fire. The doors were about four times the height of Ichiro, which he noticed when he arrived at them. There was an obvious center of the doorway, but no handles or locking mechanisms.  
  
"Well then, what now?" Ichiro asked, looking over to Tornatemon. The Digimon shrugged and the rest of the group arrived behind them. They all looked at the door and the tremendous size of the castle. The cold peaks tore into clouds and the sky darkened overhead.  
  
"Should we try knocking?" Sean asked seriously. He continued to look up until he heard a deep thumping from nearby. He looked down to kind Ken hitting the door with his fist.  
  
"Ken, what are you doing? There could be Digimon all inside this castle ready to attack us." Ami worriedly said. They all stood in silence and a chilling wind blew by. They could barely hear the sound of the knocking bouncing off the walls inside, and its effect was spooky.  
  
"Sean was right, the best thing to do was the most obvious. It wouldn't have done us much good to stand outside all day, would it?" Ken told everyone. He moved back so he could stand beside Wyvrenmon as he waited for anything to happen.  
  
Chisato couldn't stop staring at Ken as he waited. She remembered back at the factory when he had broken the first machine so they wouldn't waste time. He also seemed to be the first one to adapt to the situation and work through it. Ken had pulled the group through times when they would have just waited around, doing nothing until they were attacked again. She smiled to herself and was about to drop back into thought when the doors began to slowly open, the creaking filling the crater that the castle stood in.  
  
Opening the doors were four small Digimon, all of them floating balls of fire. They had opened the door up partially, and Ichiro and Ken helped them pull it open the rest of the way. One of the larger flaming balls turned towards the group and smiled, or would have if its mouth wasn't stitched together.  
  
"You must be here to see the master." The ball said, mumbling through the stitching. The other three floated into the darkness of the castle and disappeared.  
  
"Well, yes we have." Sean said uncomfortably, he looked to one side and saw everyone checking out the interior of the castle from beyond the doors. Ichiro had his Digi-com out and was watching the small Digimon carefully.  
  
"Very good. I will tell the master right away. Welcome to his home." The Digimon said slowly fading and disappearing back into the castle. The castle was suddenly brighter as candles light all over the walls.  
  
"What was that thing?" Sami asked, looking over to Ichiro. The boy continued to read from the small computer and finally turned to the group.  
  
"That was DemiMeramon, the fireball Digimon. He's only a rookie though, so we don't have to worry about him attacking." Ichiro told everyone, closing the Digi-com with one hand and pocketing it before he walked into the castle. "I guess we'd better find this 'Master' if he's the owner of this creepy place he must be evil."  
  
"His servants seemed almost happy to see us though." Ami commented, following him in, as did the rest of the group. "I wonder if they were expecting us." She took a longer time to look around the castle. Though the outside was scarred and black, the inside was made of smooth stone and the walls even had pictures on them. She took a look at one of the pictures that was one wall and seemed to be surrounded with the most candles. The picture showed the back of a large black figure, it looked to almost be made of black fire. Around what she could guess what the neck was a long red scarf and the figure wore nothing else.  
  
"Hey guys, I found staircase up." Eji said, motioning everyone to come to the door he had opened.  
  
"I guess it only makes sense that this guy would live higher up in the castle." Ken said, watching the faces of the group. "Just don't get split up, okay? I sure none of us are feeling very comfortable right now." He walked towards the stairs and waited for everyone else to get through with their Digimon first.  
  
As they all began to climb the stairs, Ichiro stopped. "Wait, don't you think that we should close the door or something? If a Digimon comes in, it could take us from behind." He said, looking back to Ken. The other teen nodded and went back to the door. He opened it and looked around, turning back to the others.  
  
"You guys should see this." He told them, opening the door wide. They could all tell that it wasn't the room they came from, because it wasn't even a room, more of a hallway.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense." Sean said, looking into the strangely new room. He turned back and noticed something else new; there was a wall higher up the stairs. "This whole place is shifting!" He called out, and everyone looked at him, because they had just figured it out too.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The team had been carefully moving from room to room, not wanting to be split up. They were all tired and hungry, but they didn't want to chance having a room cut in half and never seeing one another again. The Digimon sadly weren't of much help since they didn't know the layout of the castle and they couldn't destroy any of the castle's stonewalls.  
  
"We're going to be stuck in this creepy castle forever." Sami whined, dragging her feet as they climbed another set of stairs. None of them could figure out what floor they were on, but Sean had tried. He gave up when they checked a window and found his guess for the floor way off.  
  
"We'll find a place to rest soon, and we will get out of here." Ken said determinately. He had begun to lead the party while Ichiro remained at the back. The entire group fell back into silence, talking being a waste of energy.  
  
They finally reached the room at the top of the stairs and found a room duplicate to the one they had entered, except there was no door to the outside. Ken was about to walk through when an arm darted out and grabbed is wrist.  
  
"Wait! I think I have an idea." Said Ami, stopping Ken from continuing. She had been quiet during most of the exploration, and she had obviously been thinking the whole time.  
  
"What is it?" Sean asked from behind her.  
  
"Watch." The girl said, using Ken's arm to close the door. She let go of the teen and opened the door herself, showing everyone the room beyond.  
  
"We already know that the rooms switch around Ami." Eji commented, sighing and leaning against the wall.  
  
"There's more to it then that." Ami said. She reached out and closed the door again, re-opening it and checking the room.  
  
"Wait, I think I know what Ami is saying." Chisato said, walking up to the other girl. "If we keep switching the room, we'll end up somewhere we want to be, right?"  
  
"You're right, good work Ami!" Sami called from down the stairs. Ami closed the door once again and opened it, revealing dim sunlight and a large open garden.  
  
Everyone cheered and ran out of the castle, stretching in the light of the sunset. Only Ken and Ami bothered to think about how long they had been inside the castle, but they soon forgot so they could take a rest with everyone else. The Digimon were quite happy to be out of the castle, all of them having sensed the black power that controlled it. Jaymon and Fairymon were particularly happy about the discovery, because they could fly freely instead of being stuck indoors.  
  
They all stretched out and sat around a stone circle, eating the food that they still had with them. The sun set quickly and the group was happily surprised by a wave of fireflies that rose up, lighting the garden up.  
  
"What are we going to do about getting the rest of the way up the castle?" Ken asked, breaking the silent awe as everyone watched the fireflies. "We are going to have to continue on sooner or later."  
  
"I think that in the morning we should try to make our way up further, most of use are too tired to climb another staircase." Chisato said, motioning to Eji and Sami, who were already asleep.  
  
"That's right, we're better off finishing that castle well rested, with our Digimon this worn out we might not do so well against any Digimon." Sean commented, looking at Jaymon, who was sprawled out asleep.  
  
"Then we continue in the morning, right? Moving rooms and all?" Ichiro said, sitting asking the remaining members of the group.  
  
"Yup, and we're going all the way up tomorrow too." Sean replied, sliding back onto the grass.  
  
Ken pulled his Digi-com out and began to click keys slowly. "There's no sign of Hideo, and we can all guess that he knew of this castle, right?" He asked, looking at Ichiro and Chisato.  
  
"We can be pretty sure of that, this island seems to be only few days across and he was here for a few months, right?" Chisato replied, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"He must have asked us to come here to defeat whatever Digimon is controlling the others. It must be powerful if all seven of us are needed to fight him." Ichiro commented, pointing higher up the castle.  
  
Ami followed Ichiro's finger up the black tower and saw a dark shadow and a flash of red eyes that suddenly blurred away. "Wait." She tried to say, but it was gone to fast. She looked back down at the others, who were already talking again.  
  
"What about the disc that we picked up the other night. Has it reacted to the Digi-com yet?" Chisato asked, looking over to Ken.  
  
"Not yet, but we already know all about the Digivolution to Champion, so do we really need to know more?" Ken said, still looking at the small computer.  
  
"We'd better sleep now anyway, it's getting dark and we want to be rested for the morning." Ichiro told them. He looked over to Tornatemon, who sat down and closed his eyes. The rest of the group followed, their partner digimon sleeping beside them or nearby.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The moon was high in the sky when Ami awoke. She looked around at everyone, sleeping peacefully, but she couldn't find Fairymon. She stood up and stretched, moving quietly so that no one would wake up. The only one who moved was Tornatemon, who flipped one of his rabbit ears and continued a deep slumber.  
  
She walked over to the boundaries of the garden, through some of the deeper bushes, and looked down the side of the platform. In the darkness she could make out the ground, stories below. It was then that she heard something like humming, so she moved towards the source of the sound to investigate. There she found her Digimon, attending to the flowers and humming a small song.  
  
"Fairymon." Ami whispered, she looked back to make sure none of the others were affected by the noise.  
  
The Digimon turned and looked at the teen. "What is it?" She whispered back.  
  
"What are you doing up? Why are you even bothering with these plants?" Ami asked quietly. A passing firefly illuminated both their faces and Ami saw the smile on the Digimon's face.  
  
"I'm just so happy to be around flowers, the bare grounds we've been passing over gives me the chills." Fairymon answered, turning a closed flower to Ami.  
  
Ami sat down, making sure not to disturb the plants. "I understand, I like flowers too, it's just that we need to be strong for tomorrow. I don't want you to be hurt because you're too tired." She looked up at the moon and questioned how real it was. "Just promise me you'll go to sleep soon, okay?"  
  
"Sure." The Digimon whispered happily, and she went back to gardening.  
  
Ami smiled and stood back up, looking to the sleeping people and Digimon. Something suddenly caught her eye, glinting in the moonlight. It looked like a thread, no four threads. They were at the corners of the area where everyone was sleeping. She saw where they were being pulled and saw a hideous spider shape as a firefly passed by. "Wait! It's a trap!" She called out, but the creature tugged on the threads and pulled all of them into a large net made of webbing.  
  
The spider creature pulled them all against the wall and they stuck there, unable to moving but slowly wakening.  
  
"The Hell?" Ichiro said, waking up. He began to struggle, as did everyone else when they woke up. The Digimon attempted to snap the webbing but they couldn't seem to get into position, being held tight against the wall.  
  
"Guys, there's some kind of spider!" Ami called out, running forward. The large black figure dropped in front of her, causing the garden to shake and making thousands of fireflies pour out of the bushes. In the illumination, Ami saw the large spider, a red creature with eight long legs and eight beady black eyes. She fell back as the ground shook and Fairymon leaped out of the bushes.  
  
The spider moved towards Ami slowly, disturbing clicks at every moment of its legs. The fireflies caused the shadows to move around the spider seemed to grow and reform.  
  
"I wonder how you humans taste." The spider said in a low voice. It's fang- filled mouth snapped and venom dripped out.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Sean yelled out, struggling hard against the bonds. He was pushing as hard as he could but the threads barely strained.  
  
"You all fell into my little trap, and master will be ever so pleased." The spider continued, moving towards Ami.  
  
"THORN BALL!" Fairymon called from the side, tossing the small spiked ball at the spider. It turned and the ball hit the side of its head before exploding. None of the shards can near Ami, but they tore through two of the spider's eyes. It let out a shriek and fell back, letting Ami get up and run into the bushes.  
  
The first thing Ami did was pulled out her Digi-com to identify the arachnid. "Kumomon, the spider Digimon. Champion level." Ami read off the screen before pocketing the computer. "Fairymon, look out, it's stronger!"  
  
"I can watch myself." The Digimon called back, just as a large pointed leg flew up and swatted it. Kumomon got shakily back up and shrieked again. It charged towards Fairymon, swinging its legs. She flew around some of the attacks and moved to the webbing, where she began to pull at the tough threads.  
  
The spider slowly turned, clicking the whole time, and charged towards the wall. It shot a single leg up and missed the small Digimon, the strike sparking against the wall and sliding inches from Ichiro.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're dodging!" The teen called out, looking at the sharp claw.  
  
Kumomon looked at Fairymon as she dodged to the side. Its eyes remaining eyes turned from black to yellow and the small Digimon suddenly stopped moving.  
  
"Fairymon, get out of the way!" Ami called out from the other side of the garden. The Digimon remained still.  
  
"VENOM THREAD!" The spider Digimon called out, firing a sickly green string at the smaller Digimon. The thread wrapped around her and she fell to the ground, her face going pale and webbing tightening slowly.  
  
"Fairymon? Get up Fairymon!" Ami called, watching as she realized where the spider was going next. She looked to face the creature as it clicked its way towards her again.  
  
The spider stabbed its leg into the ground near Ami, getting it tangled in the bushes surrounding the center of the garden. "Damned plants." The spider muttered. It raised a leg and slashed, the bushes neatly cutting and falling over the edge of the platform. It made a few more slashes and Ami saw flowers and grass soar over the edge.  
  
By the wall Fairymon was struggling in pain as the thread began to twist tighter. The sickly green glow having faded away but the spider's poisons still moving through the Digimon. "Ami." She faintly whispered.  
  
Ami noticed a bright glow in her pocket. She pulled out her Digi-com and was surprised to see a green glowing around it. As the aura grew the spider reeled back before a stream of light burst from the computer to Fairymon.  
  
"Fairymon Digivolve to.!"  
  
The light surrounded the small Digimon and the bonds burst as the aura grew. The form of Fairymon faded into the light and a new form soon stepped out of the green light. It was a larger figure, still humanoid but only four feet tall. It looked like it was wearing a form fitting green swimsuit, even on the thin wings at its back. The pale skin of its legs ended in a pair of high boots. Its pointed ears stuck up beside its short rising blond hair. A band of thorns was around each wrist, and its eyes glowed blue.  
  
"Nymphmon!" The Digimon called out, the remnants of the webbing falling to the ground behind her.  
  
The spider blinked its remaining eyes as the green light faded, and turned to the new Digimon. "I'll eat you whole you little Digimon!" The spider cried, clicking as it ran towards the new foe.  
  
"Not so fast arachnid." The Digimon commanded, sprinting forward and punching the rushing creature, lifting herself up from the punch and landing many feet away by Ami as the spider crashed into the castle wall.  
  
Ami looked at the new form of her Digimon. She was very powerful for being so small, and she was proud that she could make her little Fairymon Digivolve. "Good work Nymphmon. Can you finish it off and save everyone?" Ami asked, looking to where the spider was, clawing its way to standing.  
  
"It should be no problem." The fairy said, turning to Ami and giving a wide smile. She rushed off again towards the spider.  
  
The spider saw this attack coming a little more clearly, and made three wide swipes with its claws. The athletic Nymphmon was able to jump over the first two but the third one slapped her to the side where she hit the ground with a thud. She sprung back up though, and kicked the spider in the side, causing the legs to flail wildly as they lost touch of the ground. The nimble Digimon then leapt back, waiting for the next charge.  
  
Kumomon regained its balance and began to tear up the garden as it made another pass at hitting the smaller Digimon full on. This time, Nymphmon didn't move or react to the charge, remaining nearly still as the force of the spider approached her. The arachnid Digimon opened its maw so it could wrap this form up as soon as the pass was finished, but it never got a chance.  
  
The second that the spider was within reach, the fairy grabbed its front leg and flipped it over, the remaining seven legs flailing as they couldn't find anything to get a hold of. The beast hit the ground and the entire platform shook, causing a puff of dirt to arise. The next sound was that of a disgusting snap and Nymphmon was left holding one of the spider's legs.  
  
The spider clicked as it slowly looked up, three more eyes shut by the impact. It looked over to the small Digimon and stepped back, chattering. "I am Kumomon! The guardian under my great master! I cannot be defeated!" It chattered on as its back leg slipped over the edge of the garden's platform.  
  
"ROSEBUD CLASH!" The fairy called out, holding one arm forward and supporting it with the other. The red projectile fired out and crackled as it hit against the shell of the spider Digimon. The resulting explosion looked very much like the opening of a flower and the bright glow bathed the garden in a soft rose color. The webbing around the rest of the Digimon and humans dissolved in the glow and they all fell onto the ground. The spider was thrown back and over the side of the platform, shrieking as it realized that it couldn't do anything as wounded as it was. Nymphmon glowed and returned to Fairymon before floating over to Ami.  
  
"I Digivolved and everything! Are you okay Ami?" The Digimon said, the soft flutter of its wings barely covering the sound of something hard cracking far below.  
  
"I'm fine Fairymon, thank you for saving everyone." Ami replied. She looked over to where the team stood up and stretched, trying to get out of the pile created when they landed on one another. Sean was the first one up and over to help Ami.  
  
"Are you both okay? It was lucky that you two weren't caught in the trap." Sean said, helping Ami up. She tested her leg and found it fine, even though she had fallen on it twice.  
  
"If Fairymon hadn't have saved me twice." Ami started. She looked over to her happy little Digimon and smiled.  
  
"Could we keep it down for the rest of the night?" Ichiro called to the two of them. "I don't know about you, but I was sleeping before that thing attacked, and I was having a great dream." He faded off as he fell back to sleep. The entire group shrugged began to lie down again too. Sean and Ami were the only two who remained awake since even Fairymon had fallen asleep.  
  
"Listen, you've had a rough night." Sean offered Ami. "Why not go to sleep and I'll watch for anymore Digimon."  
  
"Thanks Sean, I'll sleep a little better knowing that you're looking out for us." Ami said, lying on her side, facing her Digimon.  
  
Sean stood up and looked out towards the distance that they had traveled in the few days they had been here. The fireflies settled back down and the teen wondered how many times over they'd have to travel that same distance in order to return home.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End Transmission 


End file.
